A Blast From The Past
by sush123
Summary: A young girl makes her way to Camp Half-Blood, but she isn't from this time. Who is she? How did she change the lives of Annabeth and Percy forever? Is she alone? Is it fate? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**A Blast From The Past**

**Summary: A young girl makes her way to Camp Half-Blood, but she isn't from this time. Who is she? How did she change the lives of Annabeth and Percy forever? Is she alone? Is it fate? Who knows...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but I wish I did. Oh well I can dream!**

**Chapter 1- Would you look at that**

_From a Different Time..._

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?"

A young girl ran about looking for her mother in the midst of all the surrounding chaos. She desperately tried to keep the tears out of her eyes. Running where ever her heart and feet led her she continued to yell for the attention of her family in hopes that someone would respond.

"Allison? Is that you? Aly what are you doing here?"

She recognized the scolding tone she quickly turned around to see her older brother and angry expression was painted on his face, but at the moment it didn't matter she ran into his arms. When his arms encased her, she felt safe and cried.

He began to move forward, as he held her closely and rubbed her back in order to sooth her "Shh, what happened little pearl? What made you upset?" While saying that he thought that bringing her to their father was a very smart choice after all he was close and he could console her.

"Me and Auntie Silena came back from shopping; since she can't cook good I was going make it. So she was putting our shopping bags away and I was making lunch. And then there was this horrible noise, and Auntie was yelling at someone so I ran to see what was happening. There were four tall ladies and Auntie saw me and she told me to run. And I did and I found you, and now I don't know if Auntie is okay!" Aly burst into tears and sobbed on to her older brother's shoulder.

The tears were an indicator for him to pick up his speed; he nearly sprinted towards his dad. When his dad came into sight he yelled "Dad!" At once he had his dad's attention; his tall lean form speeded towards their direction.

"What is the matter?" His dad question, his worried eyes kept bouncing from his daughter and his second eldest son.

"Aunt Silena is in some sort of trouble."

Without anymore words being spoken, the father took his crying sister from his son. "Gather your brothers; meet us back at the house. Your mother is probably already there."

All the family members speeded towards their destination what Aly saw made her horrified, there were her mommy and auntie fighting those four scary-looking ladies. Her daddy looked furious, his eyes were narrow and his jaw was tight due to how intensely he clenched his teeth. At that point she realized why he wasn't helping mommy. "Put me down!" She said she squirmed trying to get out of his protective hold.

Daddy looked terrified, as her small feet reach the grass-covered ground, but she paid no mind to she pushed him forward "Help mommy, daddy. Go!" He looked hesitant, but he complied and formed a water dome around her.

"You stay inside here, okay?" He told her, his gentle eyes told her there would be no room for arguments, she could not go and try to use her powers to help. She nodded and watched her father sprint to battle.

She watched nervously, from a distance, her parents fight with auntie against the four strangers. Then a portal was opening right beside the battle and out flew her other aunties and uncles as they all were defending each other and fighting. Aly released a small sigh of relief at least there was more help.

She clutched the bottom of her mint green dress as the battle looked even when more scary things appeared to fight against her family. The scary strangers laughed, as the skies of her world become cloudy, and dark. She shivered from the icky feelings floating in the air. _I want to help too..._

Her innocent eyes widen as she watched her mommy get captured by a spell that was made of rings of ice squeeze her tightly. Then the other three ladies were chanting something their hands directed at mommy. Everyone else was fighting someone or something already, daddy was moving quickly desperate to try to reach mommy.

As their hands began to glow, Aly panicked she left her daddy's blue water dome, and raced towards her immobilized mommy. "Mommy!" She screamed in fear.

Her mommy turned around quickly, their eyes met both filled with worry and horror. "Aly, what in the world are you doing here? Little Pearl turn around now!" Her Mommy yelled, ordering her for her safety.

But, right now it was not the time to follow Mommy's orders but to save Mommy. She continued to race towards them, with everyone else being occupied by someone else there would not be anyone to stop her!

"That's a cute girl you got there, _mommy_." One of the scary ladies taunted.

Suddenly the scary ladies were pointing their hands at her; the glow between them was getting stronger. And she was trapped in ice rings just like her Mommy, but she cried when she saw everyone else was trapped or overwhelmed. But she wasn't scared as long as it wasn't directed at her family she wasn't scared, her eyes were glued to her Mommy.

Mommy was chanting something, as her eyes were solely focus on Aly. Everyone who was in trapped in ice realized it had become a race of chanting words. Both chants were getting louder and faster, and just then the glow between the scary ladies' hands was released while a burst of energy was shooting from Mommy both directed at Aly.

As both waves of energy collapsed on to her, mixing and fighting for dominance; the last thing she could remember were the worried shrieks or the angry roars of her family mixing with the cruel laugher from the strangers in her ears.

And after that her world was black.

_Present Time..._

The girls were in the hall eating their breakfast groggily because of yesterday's defence class with Chiron. Annabeth had been quiet all morning stating that she had a bad dream so everyone just shook it off as nothing. The sleepiest person was Rachel who nearly fell asleep in her soup. Thalia took advantage of this and poured some salt into the soup before Rachel's face landed in it. In about a second, the whole hall was laughing at Rachel's cry of salt in her soup.

"Thalia!"

"Why do you think it was me?"

"Because you out of all of the girls would do it next to Clarisse!"

"True but then again I am the master." Thalia sighed as she leaned into her chair.

"Girls I think Chiron's doing it on purpose so he'd give us detention later on." Clarisse stated taking a bite of her apple before spitting it out. "Okay who put broccoli in my apple?"

"You're not the only one Thalia who's the master." Rachel smirked drinking her orange juice.

"It's that a challenge?" Thalia asked looking at her friend.

"What do you think?"

"Bring it on!"

Meanwhile…

In the outskirts of the forest near Camp, a young girl layed on the ground and a fish jumped over her face letting a few droplets of water fly onto her face. The slight touch was enough to stir the girl she opened her eyes to see the tiny creature staring back at her. "Why, hello there fish?" She said, she giggled when the fish swam around in circles.

She sat up, and looked around "Where am I?" The trees, the grass, and the animal life it was different from her home. It wasn't scary, just different "Fish, where should I go? I don't want to get lost." Aly asked. Daddy had always taught her to trust the sea if logic isn't around for a mixed-god and allow her instincts to be open to it, she couldn't be steered wrong.

The fish took off from its place on her and started to swim forward into a small stream, Aly watched it go until she realized. "Oh, hey wait up!" Her short legs ran to catch up with the goldfish, it stopped near a pathway ahead of her. When she finally was close enough to start to see the details on the scales she started to slow down. But as she did that the fish took off once again and started to swim towards her left.

Aly pursued the goldfish allowing her long hair to swish back and forth behind her, she noted as she was running that the forest was getting clearer and a path was becoming more visible. Then she spotted the goldfish, it was a few feet away from her. "There you are, you're lucky I can run fast otherwise I would've lost you."

The fish jumped up to her face again causing her to look forward, and then she realized she was in front of a building-a really large building it seemed very interesting. There were many trees but there was a path which led to a big building. "Oh, is this where I should I go?" She asked the fish.

It blew bubbles once before taking off to disappear into the stream, Aly giggled "Alright, thanks!" She proudly marched passed the gate and proceeded to go into the big building. _Mommy would be so happy to know that the sea and logic helped me!_

She found herself wandering the vast hallways of the building, she looked back and she looked forward _where is everybody?_ More importantly where should she go in this building? She could get lost forever! And that wouldn't be good, because she had to find a way to get to mommy and daddy. They were probably super worried about her!

"Excuse me? But what are you doing in the hallways?"

A stern voice interrupted her racing inner rant; she looked up to see a tall man with goat legs, his left hoof was tapping the floor indicating he was waiting for her to respond. Aly suddenly felt shy towards this stranger. "Um, I'm lost I don't know where to go." She replied in a small voice.

Aly grabbed some of her long locks and twirled it around her small hands in a nervous manner as she waited for the man to respond. The man's face soften and his thin lips relaxed "Well then, I'll take you to see Chiron, he'll know what to do. Follow me." The man started to walk forward.

Aly smiled at the man's back, she jogged a little bit in order to fall into step with him. She slipped her small hand into the man's larger hand. "Thanks, Mr…huh I don't know your name." She said embarrassed.

The man smirked at her; his eyes were filled with amusement. "I am Mr D." He answered knowing something was going to happen and that something had to do with his favourite Demi-Gods.

_Office..._

Chiron sighed. There was not much to do today, but then again after saving your camp from an army the Time Lord conjured and fighting the Time Lord himself, an average day would seem very slow.

Furthermore it would be irresponsible of him to wish some dangerous force was out there to attack his camp just so he wouldn't be _bored._ He heard a knock on his door "Come in."

It was Mr D, and he was holding a child's hand perhaps of the age five or six. He looked at the child closely she had long blonde hair, emerald eyes, and a pale complexion-was it just him or did the child seem very familiar? _Oh gods be careful of what you wish for…_

"Hello Chiron, I found this child wandering at the Big House. Uh, little girl...what did you say your name was?" Mr D asked, his eyes looked at the child.

She smiled shyly; she played with the pink ribbons of her mint green dress and softly replied "Allison but everyone calls me Aly."

Both Chiron and Mr D smiled at the precious girl, she was sooo adorable. Chiron leaned closer to the child "So Miss Allison what can I do for you?"

As class was dismissed, the girls glanced at Annabeth who seemed a bit off. Each of them had realized something was bugging her by watching her actions this morning. And this passing period was the perfect chance to find out why.

"So Annabeth, what's going on?" Juniper questioned studying her best friend carefully.

"Yeah Annabeth, you seem kinda tense this morning." Silena added watching her reflection on her compact.

"It wasn't Percy, right? Or should I give a piece of my mind to a certain Kelp Head?" Thalia asked; ready to defend her friend if needed.

"You been quiet this whole morning." Rachel said in a calm but stern voice.

"In your little logic book here, logic states that if you have a problem the first step is to tell others." Clarisse spoke also concerned about the Daughter of Athena's behaviour.

All their worried eyes were focus on Annabeth, whose heart suddenly felt too big for her chest when she saw the amount of love and care her friends had for her. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you guys worry."

The girls gave her a stern look. Annabeth sighed and gave in. "I have a feeling that something's wrong." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that something good but bad is gonna happen."

"Which means that we're gonna have to stop this thing right?" Thalia asked ready for action.

"Yes and no." Annabeth mumbled thinking straight. "I mean we might have to protect the person or something."

"I think this is a job for Chiron!" Silena cheered dragging the girls to Chiron's office.

Chiron looked at Aly very curiously there had been magical residual from spells casted on her; he had taken samples of the residual to get them analyzed. Whenever a spell was casted on another living being whether it'd be a plant or in this case a human being, magical residual would be left on the being-this usually was very helpful in reversing said spell on the being. He left that task with Mr D because he knew the others staff would be busy with classes and Mr D could do it in a timely manner.

"So Aly do you remember what happen to you before you arrive to my camp?" Chiron asked.

Aly's eyebrow drew closer together, and her eyes focus towards the floor there was quite a pause before she whispered. "No, everything all fuzzy. I remember my mommy and these four scary ladies but that's it."

"That's quite alright dear, Mr D will be back soon with the results we will find out what happen to you and return you to your parents as soon as possible." Chiron assured the little girl.

Allison giggled as she swung her dangling feet from the chair that the elder man told her to sit in. "Okay!" She replied.

They heard a knock on the door, Aly turned around to look at the door. "Come in." Chiron called.

His favourite demigods of camp entered in. He also watched Aly's reaction to them she seemed to be scrutinizing them with her eyes. Then she watched the wide emerald eyes grow larger and she whispered "Mommy?"

"Would you look at that?" Rachel blurted causing Thalia and Clarisse to nudge her in the ribs.

**Hey guys! I know you all love my stories and I've had this story in my head for months now so I hope you like it. Read and Review folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Questions**

**Oh my god! SUMMER HOLIDAYS! Yay! Anyways I got lots of reviews and I hope you like this one! By the way I'm going to add a new chapter every Monday.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Percy Jackson...I wouldn't know where to start :D**

That caught everyone's attention.

"Who's the little girl, Chiron?" Annabeth politely asked, she looked at the little girl she was so cute in her mint green dress with those intricate pink bows; it was strange though she seemed awfully familiar. There was something in her appearance that struck her a memory or a dream but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Aly's eyes widen there was no mistaking it! That was her mommy's voice! "Mommy, is that you?" She said in a cheery voice, she leaped off her chair and ran towards her. Yeah it was the same aura, the same smile, this just had to her! But why did she look different?

Annabeth was startled when the small girl ran up to her, and what's more she was more startled by the little girl calling her "Mommy!" She was certainly no one's mother right now! But the cute girl was looking at her expectantly and she seemed very upset with no idea what to do, she picked up the little girl. "Umm Chiron?" She was so lost; she looked at their mentor for help.

"Um is it me, or is anyone else really confused?" Silena added breaking the awkward tension that the little girl had accidently created.

"Yes, Rachel as am I," Chiron said his critical eyes watched Annabeth and the little girl Aly "Come in girls and close the door. Let's get to the bottom of this."

Thalia and the others threw confused and curious looks around not really knowing what to do they followed her orders and gathered around Chiron's desk while Annabeth and Aly sat in the chair, the small girl was softly crying tears of relief in her mommy's arms. While Annabeth rubbed the small girl's back, by instinct, perhaps the small child had a difficult morning.

Chiron looked at Aly gently "Dear, what do you mean by calling Annabeth 'Mommy'?" He asked Allison.

Aly looked at the kind man. "She is my mommy." She told her, something in tone said that there was no room for argument.

Annabeth stiffen at this blunt confession, her eyes soften at the girl _poor thing she must have me mistaken for someone else…_ "Sweetie that's not possible… I'm too young to be your mommy." She said in a soft voice in hopes to let her down gently.

"Perhaps it is."

Everyone turned around to see Mr D with a stack of papers in his hand. "I did an analysis on the magical residual on Miss Allison. Two spells were placed on her, one containing dark magic the other containing light magic and a lot of love."

"Elaborate for us." Chiron ordered her and all the girls looked at him expectantly waiting for an answer; confusion was displayed in various levels.

Mr D. briefly looked at Annabeth and Aly before continuing "The dark spell casted on Miss Allison was supposed to reverse her time, as in terms of age, the number of years she has, by a large amount and due to her current age it would have reversed her age until she no longer existed." He heard several shocked gasps she allowed the information to sink in before continuing. "While the light spell that was casted out of love, was basically the highest level of protection spell there is meant to protect Aly from the effects of the dark spell. The magical residual indicates that the spells landed on Aly at the exact same time. So perhaps instead of reversing Aly's time until she no longer existed the protection spell interfered changing the purpose of the spell and…"

"...And it sent Allison to a time where she doesn't exist, so basically the idea of time travel." Thalia finished Mr D's musing; who looked a bit annoyed that the Daughter of Zeus stole his thunder.

"Wait, so that means she is from the future?" Silena exclaimed she looked at the girl with a new outlook.

"Yes, Silena that is what exactly what that means." Chiron answered.

"Wait, so that means when she called Annabeth 'mommy' and she is from the future..." Clarisse announced putting the two and two together.

"…That mean's she Annie's future kid whoa!" Thalia finished they looked at the girl with a more critical eye when they thought about they really did look alike.

Annabeth sat there stunned, this child she had in her arms was hers, well was going to be? She looked at the little girl and noticed for the first time _she has my hair and my nose _she melted on the inside "Hello there, I'm your future mommy. What's your name?" There was a small intense bubble of giddiness bursting in her heart, as she continued to look at the small child.

Aly giggled, she understood what everyone was talking about before _sooo that's why Mommy and all my aunties look different_ "I know who you are silly mommy. My name is Allison but everyone calls me Aly but you and Daddy call me Little Pearl!" She said in a cutesy small voice.

The entire room melted on the inside Rachel was the first to get her bearings "Hey do you know who I am?" She asked, she pointed to herself and her voice had a very excited tone.

"Do you know me?" Juniper said pointing to herself.

"How about me?" Thalia questioned jumping up and down in her seat.

"Do you know me in your time?" Clarisse acknowledged.

"Err how about me?" Silena said.

Aly giggled and nodded. "Yeah, you all look different but I can you're you cause of all your voices." She pointed at Thalia. "You're my Auntie Thalia."

She pointed at Rachel. "You're Auntie Rachel."

She pointed at Juniper. "You're Auntie Juniper."

She pointed at Silena. "You're Auntie Silena."

She pointed at Clarisse. "And you're Auntie Clarisse." She finished with a satisfying smile.

"Alright ladies, putting introductions aside," Chiron interrupted so he could tell that the girls had plenty of questions for Annabeth's daughter but they had to get to business "Aly dear, what happened in the future?" He asked.

All the girls sobered up, realizing that if the Future Annabeth had sent her child here, (regardless if it was on purpose or not) something was up ahead of their time.

"Umm, it's kinda hard to remember." Aly said she rubbed her head in thought.

Annabeth acted on what she supposed was mother's instinct and combed her fingers through her future daughter's long hair "Just try you best to tell us what happened. So we can get a general idea." She encouraged trying to be motherly as she could.

Aly looked at her past version of mommy, she smiled widely _just cause I'm in the past, doesn't mean mommy's different. _Feeling better at mommy's words she thought again long and hard about what happened. "Well I remember that there was fighting outside our house," Her eyes looked at her mommy who nodded for her to continue.

"Everyone was there, but everyone was busy with a scary thing. And then mommy you got caught by these ice things, and I didn't know what to do but I wanted to help. So I ran towards you, you told me to run to saf-tea but I didn't listen. And then I got caught by the ice things too, there were three other scary ladies their hands were glowing and mommy you started to chant stuff too. Next thing I knew I woke up in the forest that was different from the one at home."

"Then I asked a pretty goldfish where to go, and it leads me here. And here I am, talking to younger mommy and aunties. Hey mommy I did good right? I listen to the sea animals and used logic to follow it and it made me find you." Aly asked, she turned too looked for approval from her mommy.

Annabeth smiled and tapped the tip of Aly's nose. "You did very well, and I'm proud of you for listening to goldfish and using your logic." She said in approval.

Everyone in the room fawned over their interaction, honestly Annabeth was such a natural (no pun intended) with her future child.

"Hey guys are you thinking what I am thinking?" Thalia asked the rest of the gang.

"That these, four 'scary ladies' are none other than Kronos's daughters or minions?" Clarisse smirk knowing it was too good to be true.

"Then yes, I am." Rachel agreed.

"Ugh I can't believe that those horrible witches bug us in the future too!" Silena complained and crossed her arms.

"Hey guys, what do you think happens later on? Right now they are gone-ish." Juniper added not sure what was gonna happen.

Mr D stepped in; he realized there were too many questions, that a good amount could not be answered right now. "How about we focus on our current situation? Chiron what will we do with Aly, a child of the future cannot stay in the past forever." He began but then got distracted by a tin can by the window. "Shiny!"

With that statement everyone looked at the little girl sitting in Annabeth's lap, Chiron looked at them carefully both mother and child seemed very happy to be in each other's presence and they currently had no immediate course of action that would provide a situation. "I suggest that Allison stays with Annabeth-her future mother until we can find a way to send her back to the future if Annabeth is up to it."

Annabeth looked down at the small girl in her arms, her eyes were warm, soft and very familiar and at the sight of the little girl "It's fine I'll do it." She replied happily.

"Yeah no worries, Mama A. you got all of aunties at your back!" Thalia joked, throwing her arm around Annabeth's shoulder.

"That is right, we are here for you!" Rachel chimed, the other girls added in their agreement and support.

Annabeth's eyes misted at the responses. "Oh girls, thank you." She said at all the support she was getting from.

Mr D looked at Aly. "Are you alright with this arrangement?" He asked Aly in case she didn't approve.

Aly smiled and dramatically nodded her head and threw her arms around her Mommy's neck. "Yup!" She exclaimed just happy that she would get a chance to spend time with her mommy and her aunties!

"Very well, we will be sending the appropriate things. You girls will need to take care of her." Chiron instructed. Before she could allow them to celebrate she added "Girls you also have to be on your highest guard, if the Kronos and his daughters of the future is targeting you and if they decide to travel to our time you won't be a match for them now in your current state if you are equal with them in your future state."

"Yes, Chiron." The girls chorused.

Annabeth stood up, still carrying Aly and the girls exited the office. Mr D. watched them file out one by one when they all left he turned to Chiron. "How much do you want to bet that Miss Allison is Athena and Poseidon's grandchild?" He asked with a huge smirk on her face.

Chiron looked at his coy employee. "You and I both know the outcome of that bet." He wittily replied, his eyes were very amused.

The girls walked through the empty hallways as of right now another class was in session, "We really should be in class about now, who knows what new weapons they've in store." Clarisse complained; she ran her fingers through her hair in aggravation.

"Clarisse, that really is the least of our concerns right now." Thalia countered; honestly they would be taking care of Annabeth's future child why in the magical realm should school be more of a priority? She rolled her eyes at Clarisse.

Aly's green eyes bounced back and forth between these exchanges glances and came to the conclusion she was the reason why Auntie Clarisse was missing class, she suddenly felt very guilty. "I'm sorry auntie, for taking away class time." She whispered, in a soft voice.

The rest of the girls looked at Clarisse although it was displayed in various levels their eyes had a common message _apologize right now_. Clarisse blushed, she felt guilty at making her future niece feel bad about herself it's not like she travelled to their time based on her own free will. "Oh no it's okay, Auntie Clarisse was just being silly is all." She said in hopes to comfort the little girl.

Aly smiled at her Auntie. "I don't think it's silly to be worried for school." She added, she made eye contact with her mommy. "Mommy says that one should always try his or her bestest." She smiled making her Aunties smile.

"That sounds like very good advice." Silena said teasing Annabeth and slightly nudging Silena in the side, earning a blush from her future niece.

"So tell me, Little Pearl what's the future like? Are there any uncles we should know about?" Annabeth asked, she smiled at her daughter her question though piped everyone's curiosity.

"OH, mommy! Auntie Silena and me are shopping buddies," Silena squealed in glee and she started to map out all the shopping sprees she would take Aly on.

"OH MY GOD NO WAY AHH I CAN'T WAIT!" Silena shrieked when they got to Annabeth's cabin.

"Ha Silena chill," Juniper giggle calming the Aphrodite child down. "So what else is going on in the future?" She asked her eyes full of excitement.

Aly thought for a minute, she really didn't know what to tell her aunties I mean what did they want to know? "Well last week mommy, daddy and I went to visit you and Uncle Nico in the Underworld." She explained. I_s that what they want to hear?_

Thalia's bright blue eyes widen and she blushed darkly to the point where her face matched Rachel's hair. The rest of the girls were excited by this information.

"Way to go Thals!" Rachel cheered.

"I knew you two would end up together." Annabeth gasped hugging Thalia.

"Me and Uncle Nico?" Thalia squeaked.

Aly looked at her auntie _isn't that just what I said?_ She nodded "Uh huh, although last week for me, is a while for you." Her own comment made her realize something. "Hey Mommy, am I allowed to call you Mommy?" Her green eyes looked to her mommy's grey eyes.

Annabeth thought about it, having her future child was something she would like to keep secret from the general public. But there was no reason for her to forbid it completely after all her daughter was use to calling her 'mommy' anyway she doubt it was a habit that she could stop so easily. "You can still call me mommy when it's just us and your aunties. But when there are strangers around please refrain as much as possible, it might not be safe if the entire camp knew you were here." She softly responded, recalling what she and her friends had already gone through.

And her future already had proven to her that there would be more to come. Aly listen to her mommy's conditions that made sense, she nodded her "Okay!"

Thalia, Juniper, Rachel, Silena, and Clarisse smiled at their interaction it was honestly so adorable they couldn't resist watching even if they tried. Annabeth looked at her friends they were very happy but she saw the curious light in their eyes _they are all curious to know how their futures are like..."_Hey Aly." She laughed.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"I believe your aunties have questions about the future." She replied, giving her friends a chance to satisfy their curiosity, although she would be watching when Aly looked tired of answering questions she would put an end to it.

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"Well can we know what other Uncles you see?" Rachel asked hoping Luke would be one of the uncles.

There was silence. The girls narrowed their eyes looking at the small girl. Waiting for an answer. She smiled. "Yep!" They all squealed in delight. "Umm...Uncle Grover taught me how to do this." She puffed her cheeks out, jutted her bottom lip out and pulled on her ears. They all awed at her little cute display.

"Why did he teach you that?" Annabeth asked her future-daughter.

"Because he said if I was mad at Daddy or any of the other Uncles. I would always do that and get my way! I don't know what he's talking about though." She pouted and they awed again. Annabeth smiled. "I have a feeling Uncle Grover knows what he talks about."

"And Uncle Chris gave me this!" She took out a small coin in her pocket and flipped it in the air which turned into a mini sword. "Cool right? Daddy told him to make it for me and you said it had to be small so it can fit in my pocket!"

Everyone except Clarisse who looked smug looked worried at that information. Annabeth spoke. "Your Uncle Chris let you have your own sword?"

"Yeah as my 5th Birthday present!" Thalia cracked her knuckles. "I think I'll visit Uncle Chris later." Aly just giggled. "Silly Auntie Thalia! I only use my sword when nessa-nissa-necessary. Right mommy?" Annabeth half-smiled. "Right sweetie but I think you should put it away now honey."

Aly nodded and obeyed her mommy. "Ohh! Ooooh! Ooooh! Plus Uncle Charlie gives the best piggybacks aside from Daddy!" Her laugh made everyone laugh. "And then Uncle Luke said when I grow a little bit older I can get a phone from him!" She was bouncing up and down next to her laughing mommy.

"I don't think so."

"Aww! Why not mommy? Aj, Ace, PJ and Pally has one!" She whined. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Who's Aj, Ace, PJ and Pally?" Juniper questioned intrigged as everyone else.

"My Brothers and sister! Duh!" At that information everyone looked Annabeth who blushed 4 shades of red. There were a lot of whistling and cheering.

"Way the go Annabeth!" Rachel cheered.

"You must have tried hard to get a girl!" Thalia joked.

"Aww I knew you were a family girl!" Juniper complimented.

"Ohh! Annabeth! We are gonna have fun SHOPPING!" Silena exclaimed.

"Oh man! More sea spawns!" Clarisse whined. Everyone froze and then looked at Clarisse before staring at Aly.

"Speaking of sea spawns..." Thalia mumbled. "Where is that Kelp Head?"

"Who's your Daddy?" Annabeth asked scared but excited for the answer. Aly just smirked and answered; "That's easy! You know who he is!" With that she started running in front of her astonished mommy and aunts.

**Hey guys! How do you like the story so far? I think you can guess who the dad is! Whoever review who the dad is will get a cyber HUG!**

**Yours truly Sush123!**

**Over and out! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- On the way to see Daddy!**

**Thanks you! Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Percy Jackson well...I really don't know what I would do :D**

Chiron watched through the window the interaction between Annabeth and her daughter with the rest of their friends. But something in the cosmetic balance told him to get prepared; he knew what type of action should be taken. "Mr D contact Olympus, the Gods needs to be informed of the situation, also we may need to enlist Hades on this too since we are dealing with dark magic" He said still looking out of the window.

Mr D was a little shocked at his orders but he quickly acted "Right away, Chiron!" He saluted then walked away, he turned around to make eye contact. "And I suppose we will be enlisting the assistance of a certain group of boys?" He said gruffly tilting his head to one side.

Chiron gave Mr D a coy smile. "Why, of course we will."

_****_

"Here let me get the door for you Annabeth!" Thalia said, she was in a very upbeat mood according to the information baby Annie provided the future was defiantly something to look forward to, because they apparently they all end marrying their current loves of their lives and have children with them –who wouldn't be pleased by that type of news?

They opened Annabeth's door to her cabin to see a multitude of children's things in their space. "Oh wow! Chiron wasn't kidding when he said he would provide." Juniper giggled, they looked at the piles of children clothing (different outfits for different occasions), the children shampoos, washes, etc; some children toys, and several books intended to assist Annabeth and the girls temporary raising Allison.

Annabeth picked up one of the toys that Chiron gave, and looked at closely it was an intricate top a simple toy that provided a lot of joy. "Wow, remind me to thank Chiron next time I see him." She said.

"Why don't we get some of this stuff settled into your bathroom Annabeth?" Clarisse offered, she started loading a couple of bags full of toiletries in her arms.

"Whoa! Howdah do that auntie?" Allison asked her eyes wide with amazement.

"With some training," Clarisse said grinning at Annabeth's daughter. Maybe it was silly but she felt proud of receiving some astonishment from her future niece.

"Cool, am I going to do that one day?" Allison asked picking up some toys.

"Yes, one day you will." Annabeth said, she motioned the others to put the stuff anywhere in the room as they settled themselves on her side of the room. She noticed that her bed might be a bit tight between her and Allison. Rachel saw her problem and flipped her phone open, said a few words before shoving it into her pocket. "Already done!" The bed vanished and was replaced with a double bed.

"Neat trick Auntie Rach, can you teach me later?" Aly asked looking coyly at the phone in Rachel's pocket.

"Maybe," Annabeth answered for Rachel then glared at Rachel herself. "Did you steal it from Hermes house again?"

"What's the point in dating a son of Hermes if you don't have fun with the bonuses you get?" Rachel smiled putting a toy in the toy basket.

Annabeth sighed. Her arms were getting a tab bit tired from carrying her daughter (hey she wasn't use to it) but she made no complaints.

Allison noticed that her mommy's arms were a tad bit shaky _oh yeah, that's right she isn't use to carrying babies and stuff yet!_ "Mommy you can put me down?" She asked.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth got worried in case it looked like she was uncomfortable carrying her.

"Yes, I'm a big girl; I'm five just to let you know." Allison said, as her mommy settled her down.

All the girls chuckled at her statement, and started to put away Allison's stuff in convenient places while Allison started reading Romeo and Juliet from her mommy's bookcase.

Thalia looked at the adorable girl closely more specifically the eye colour; it was obviously under the influence of the father's genes seeing it was not Annabeth's eye colour. "Hey Clarisse." She whispered.

"What?" Clarisse said.

"How much do you wanna bet we already know who the father is?" She whispered motioning to Allison.

Clarisse blinked and looked at Annabeth and Allison who were both out of ear shot to hear their conversation. "I would say the chance is pretty high, I mean just look at her." She whispered back.

"I would have said we _all_ know who the father is." Silena whispered, adding her own input.

"Hey you know speaking of him…" Thalia dawned raising her voice which caught the attention of Annabeth, but not Allison.

"Hey Annie? Do you know where **Percy **the guys are?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth blushed when she said Percy, and twiddling her fingers she meekly replied. "Umm...at Olympus. You know that."

"Actually I didn't."

"So how are you and Percy?" Rachel sang jumping up and down on Annabeth's bed.

"Are you guys getting physical?" Asked Silena joining the conversation she wiggled her perfectly plucked eyebrows in a suggestive manner. The colour on Annabeth's face grew brighter.

Annabeth looked at Allison before murmuring a reply but no one could hear her, "Sorry Annabeth, can't hear you. Speak up for us please." Clarisse said tilting her head.

"St...3...wh..."

Juniper placed her hand around her ear enjoying this as much as everyone was. "Hmm, what was that I couldn't hear." She teased.

Annabeth was flustered "St-stage-t-tt-three." She said quietly. She closed her eyes hoping that the teasing would go by faster if she did this.

"STAGE 3!" Rachel shouted, she began to jump up and down very excitedly. "You could be on your way with your first BABY!" She squealed.

"No I am NOT! And please be QUIET! We don't want you exposing the SECRET about-!" Annabeth hissed tilting her head towards Allison who was oblivious to the conversation.

"Is that why you were a little off this morning?" Juniper asked rubbing Annabeth back.

"Kinda..." She was sure her face was getting red.

"How do you feel now?" Rachel asked. "I know how I would feel after Luke and I...hmmff!" Rachel was cut in mid-sentence by Juniper who shook her head in disapproval before leaning towards Allison.

Annabeth looked at her daughter happily reading Romeo and Juliet; a book no 5 year olds should be able to read so completely oblivious to their conversation. "Actually I feel better." she said. _A lot better, maybe it was like some sort of mother's instinct to feel something was wrong, before._

The girls did not miss the brief glance at Allison and came to the same conclusion as Annabeth they smiled knowing that their friend already the comings of a great mother.

"Mommy?"

Everyone directed their attention to the little girl, "Yes Allison?" Annabeth replied.

"I'm hungry, when's lunch?" She asked, she placed a small hand over her roaring stomach.

The girls laughed at the simplicity of Allison's perspective- it so, so innocent that it was so, so cute for the lack of a better term. (Were they really like that at her age?) "How about now?" Annabeth said, as she looked at the clock.

_****_

"Yes, yes I understand Chiron. I'll inform the rest about this matter." Zeus said to the small holographic image of the camp instructor Chiron.

He had explained to him the whole situation regarding the Daughter of Athena's future daughter and he would be guilty to deny he wasn't the least bit interested. Furthermore he could see the possible consequences of what may happen if something unfortunate were to happen, he had to take some action in this situation.

"Zeus, when you tell the boys, don't tell them of who Allison's mother is. We want this as much as a secret as possible. Mr D, Allison, and I will be heading over to Olympus personally so they may see her up close and because they are already there helping their godly parents. And we will be the ones to reveal the identity of the mother." Chiron replied.

"Understood, we will be waiting for your arrival." He replied, he watched the holographic image of Chiron nod at him before it faded away.

"Hera!" He called and his wife appeared in front of him in an instant.

"Yes my love?" The Queen of the Gods replied.

"I need you to find all the Gods and bring in Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Grover Underwood, Chris and Charlie Beaukonheuf please." Zeus requested.

"Why, have they done something wrong again?" You could faintly see the humour in her eyes.

"No, the exact opposite. It is what they will be doing."

"Ah, I see. I'll get them here as fast as I can."

_****_

"Where are we going again?" Allison asked, looking at Mr D and Chiron she pouted she wanted to spend more time with Mommy and her aunties.

"We are heading over to Olympus to inquire more safety for your well being." Mr D replied and kept reminding himself to be more patient with the young girl because she was after all young.

"Don't forget what your mother told you before we left." Chiron said, knowing that would cheer the young girl up.

"Yeah okay." Allison said remembering the farewell that took place a while ago.

"_But Mommy, I don't wanna go." Allison complained._

_Mommy smiled at her and kneeled down to tap her on the nose. "But if Chiron says you must, than you must. Don't worry I'm sure it won't take too long you'll be back to spend time with me and your aunties later."_

"_Yeah don't worry baby Annie we'll be here when you get back" Auntie Thalia said, and the rest of her aunties repeated her words in their own way._

_Allison gave in "Okay, pinky promise?" She said holding out her pinky._

"_Pinky promise." Mommy said back wrapping her pinky around Allison's. "Now are you going to be a good girl for Chiron and Mr D?"_

"_Yes, Mommy."_

"_Good. I love you"_

"_Love you too." She wrapped her small arms around Mommy before going with the two. _

Allison was lost in her memories when suddenly she shrieked "STOP!"

She startled Chiron and Mr D so badly they were ready to whip out their swords to defend and attack.

"What, what is it?" Mr D shouted his sharp eyes scoped the area, he and Chiron were back to back ready and waiting.

"You almost stepped on it." Allison said her tone contained absolute relief; she pushed them gently moving them a few inches to their right.

"Excuse me?" Chiron said, confused.

"Look, down."

They did to see a small baby owl near their feet. "No, don't step on it. You'll make the baby owl cry." Allison said, missing the mixture of baffle and amusement of their faces. "This is a dangerous place to be in." She said her eyes were solely focus on the small baby owl, which seemed to be responding as Allison was nodding in understanding.

"I can do that, my Mommy taught me how. Are you ready?" Lilac asked, she seemed to get approval of whatever she was planning. She nodded and closed her eyes her hands were directly over the small animal, they watched as her small hands began to glow and suddenly the animal was in mid air being covered by light blue energy.

Allison moved a foot from where they were and flew upwards towards the branches slowly which shocked Mr D and Chiron altogether. It looked as if there was a cloud underneath her feet as he rose higher to the owl's nest re-locating the animal in a more safe area. "Is that better?" She asked, apparently she received a positive reply and she smiled at the animal before blowing into the owl. "Mommy says every owl you see will make you even smarter!" Satisfied she landed on the ground and marched up to Chiron and Mr D. "What are we waiting for?" She asked, being in a much brighter mood now.

The pair quietly watch the girl a few steps ahead of them, Mr D let out an amused snort "She really is Annabeth's daughter isn't she?"

"She most certainly is." Chiron agreed, nodding his head. _She most certainly is..._

_****_

"So Zeus why are we here?" Luke asked as he raised his blond eyebrow in confusion obviously they weren't here due to some trouble they might have caused, because they were waiting...for what?

The rest of the boys looked expectantly at Zeus and each of the Gods each wanting an explanation to their purpose of being in this room. Zeus made eye contact with each of them before saying "You have been selected to assist in a very important and highly secretive matter." He said seriously.

The boys grew excited at his words, and he had the urge to roll his eyes. H_onestly the young…_

"What is the matter, relating to?" Chris asked his hands hovering his sword.

"Well to sum it up, you will be posted to body guard someone from the future that was accidently misplaced in our time." Zeus explained while the other Gods and Goddesses stopped what they were doing to listen properly.

"Do you know who we are protecting?" Charlie asked.

"That person will be arriving with Chiron and Mr D soon." He replied not giving away the identity of their future guest.

"So do you think we're protecting some sort of future leader of some sort?" Nico elaborated.

"Perhaps a future royal to a throne of some kingdom!" Luke exclaimed jumping up and down on the spot.

"Or someone who will create change in the world." Grover added enthusiastically.

"But everyone does that." Percy countered.

"Who cares? We'll find out soon anyway." Charlie said, he rolled his eyes thinking that this guessing game was a waste of time.

"Ahh but that's the fun of Charlie we get to find out who was right or at least the closest to being right." Nico said, pointing this out to his friend.

"Maybe it's a person who contains powerful magic." Charlie added, joining in the dumb game.

"That's the spirit Charlie," Nabu said ("Spirit my ass") "I personally believe we're dealing with record breaker. You know like the first one to do so and so."

"Hey Percy, you haven't made a guess yet." Luke pointed out.

Percy rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe we'll protect a future demigod of some sort."

"What kind of guess is that?" Charlie mocked.

"Well, if that person wasn't going to go to Camp, what is that person doing there?" Percy replied thinking logically.

"I don't know-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh that must be them." Zeus said, he made a motion to the boys. "Let them in."

They opened the door, to see a small figure in the middle of Chiron and Mr D. They took in her small size, her familiar shade of bright blonde hair, her familiar bright green eyes, with her complexion. They watched her silently look at every one of them as if studying them and then her eyes rested on Percy. She cocked her head to the side and said it loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Daddy?"

**Hahaha I'm so devious to leave it there I know! Now with the obvious identities of Lilac's parents being revealed what is in store for them?**

**Alright guys stay tight till the next chapter!**

**Due to school (and I'm in my junior year) new updates will be irregular so I cannot say when the next chapter will appear**

**but I will say that I started this story with every intention to finish it, so do not fret I will keep writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Finding out**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't know what to do if I owned Percy Jackson!**

Percy looked at the girl absolutely shocked; yep he was pretty much slacked jawed right now. He couldn't deny that there were similarities between them. _Did she call me what I think she just called me?_ His green eyes watched the young girl walk up to him; she looked at him her eye wide green eyes he felt like hyperventilating _those eyes, that hair I know that colour anywhere that means she, that means I, oh my god we,-_

"Daddy, say something. You have a voice, right?" Allison demanded, she tugged on his t-shirt, she felt very giggly she had no idea that her daddy wore such an outfit when he was well this age. But the whole time he had been silent in fact all her uncles were quiet too.

"Y-you're my future daughter?" Percy heard himself ask, honestly he felt like fainting because oh my gosh his child was here.

Allison squinted her eyes at her daddy "Yeeaah," then she looked at him worriedly "You don't want me?" she asked. Her bottom lip began to tremble. _Oh my god, what will I do if Daddy doesn't want me?_

Percy freaked out internally, he hadn't even if spent two minutes with her and he was already making her cry. "No, no I want you." He said reassuring the girl, _his girl._ "Um Daddy's just surprised is all. I didn't know you were coming." O_r that in the future I have you….Or any children for that matter._

She looked at her Daddy and smiled "Oh, okay I get it. How come no one told you I was coming?" She asked Daddy.

"Um, why don't we get everyone settled in before we explain?" Chiron intervened speaking to everyone including the Gods; he and Mr D were still in the middle of the doorway. Artemis just looked at all the men in this room they're were buggy-eyed and slack jawed. But she was impressed no one had fainted. _Pah men..._

Chiron and Mr D stepped into the room and closed the doors behind them, everyone gathered around the huge room. Nico, Grover, Luke, Charlie, and Chris looked at the little girl with some awe and wonder, the importance of the mission took a new a personal level.

Allison frowned when everyone started to crowd in front of the Gods she was very much shorter than them, or did they forget? She turned to her Daddy, she tugged on his trousers when he looked down at her; she asked him. "Can you pick me up? Uncle Luke is in my way."

Without warning, her innocent comment amused the entire room as soft chuckles escaped the mouths of people, Percy looked at his future daughter feeling a tad bit calmer than before and said "Certainly." His tone held amusement he picked her up and settled her on his hip.

Luke turned around to look at the little girl, she was looking at him expectantly "Sorry." He said, his tone contained a mixture of embarrassment and humour.

Allison looked at her Uncle Luke's blue eyes (they were his own shade of blue which was cool) "It's okay." She said, she sighed happily in daddy's left shoulder and played with his hair that was the same colour as her brother. And she happily ignored the adults talking about their business or some stuff.

Charlie eyed Percy's daughter carefully he had to admit the kid was pretty cute as she played with Percy's sissy hair he turned to Poseidon. "You didn't tell us we are going to protect your future grandchild." He said.

He, like the rest of his friends were thrown off by this piece of news a warning would have been nice.

"So, who's the future mother?" Grover asked, he knew it was obvious, who it _should_ be but there really was no way to confirm it without proof. Although the looks from the rest of the boys minus Percy looked at him as if he were the idiot.

"Well she's-" Mr D started.

They heard a gasp; they all looked at the source of the sound which was none other than the subject of their conversation. Her eyes though were focused on the owl on Athena's shoulder. _Poor baby! I'll help you!__ S_he felt guilty she hadn't noticed earlier by being too excited with Daddy around. "Don't worry! I'll help you!" She declared she leaned forward ready to use what Mommy taught her.

Which surprised Percy; actually it scared him out his mind when she so drastically decided to lean forward and out of his hold, as he quickly readjusted his hold on her. The group watched in amazement. The owl perched on Athena's shoulder flew into Allison's awaiting arms. "Don't be sad. I'm going to help you!" She walked them to a nearby fountain and put her hand into the water as the water started to cover the owl's cut. "There! Oh wait!" She blew into the owl just like she did before with the other owl. A cloud formed around the owl and faded revealing a small bandage around the wound. She kissed it. "All better! Uncle Nico always kiss my boo boos away when I'm sad."

The owl pecked her cheek before flying onto Athena's shoulders again while a very red faced Nico stared at his future niece. The others were very impressed. _Oh Gods..._Was all Percy thought.

"Well, I guess that answers your question Grover." Said Chris. He wanted to laugh to at the expression on Percy's face, it was filled with so much love, surprise, and happiness he was sure his friend would explode.

Poseidon and Athena, was still in shock because there in Percy's arms was their future grandchild, they knew that Annabeth's future daughter would be coming and they knew that Percy and her was currently in a new blooming relationship, but they had no idea that it would eventually grow this far. _That means later on that I'm gonna become a Grandpa/Grandma…_

And suddenly Poseidon and Athena felt like he/she had aged by a great deal of years.

"Um, Chiron and Diagnosis why don't you fill in the boys about the situation?" Poseidon asked still entranced with the little girl in Percy's arms again.

Chiron looked at both the grandparents of Allison, they seemed happily overwhelmed by this piece of information so he gladly took over from where he began. "Alright boys, all teasing and fun making aside we do have an issue on our hands."

The boys quickly turned away their attention from teasing Percy (who was a lovely rosy colour) to their mentor.

"In the future, at some point Kronos will escape again and with his daughters and some help aswell. From what we know they had attacked the future Annabeth and Percy at their home and during the battle it lead to a conversation of spells between Annabeth and the 'witches' that landed on your future daughter," He looked pointedly at Percy from the look in his eyes he knew he had his full attention.

"The combination of spells created a sort of portal of some sort causing her to travel to the past our time. We do not know why they targeted you, or if they will travel back here if they find a way. Which is why we enlisted your services because one it is your concern; two we need all the help we can get." Chiron explained.

"It is best we do stay on high alert, if the Kronos in the future can challenge your future selves one can only imagine what they would be capable of doing to our present selves." Mr D said seriously.

Chiron and Mr D looked at Allison who was enjoying herself in her father's arms "Dear?" Mr D said catching the girl's attention.

"Yes, Mr D?" Allison stopped playing her Daddy's hair for moment and looked at him.

"Don't you want to formally introduce yourself to rest of the group?" Chiron asked, throughout this whole time they allowed they boys to wonder about her identity.

She looked at her daddy and her uncles and her pa-poo and grandma-ma and she realized _oh yeah I forgot to tell them my name. They don't know it yet silly._ "Oh! Ooopsie sorry. Hi, my name is Allison but you all call me Aly but mommy and daddy call me Little Pearl!" She said smiling.

The boys gave her their own greeting in their own unique way. Before continuing with business, "So what are the goals of our mission?" Nico asked the Gods, everyone became attentive.

"Your primarily goals are to protect Allison from harm, and Chris you will be working with Clarisse in order to figure a way to send her back to the future. With your knowledge I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"Yes, sir." Chris said, and the rest of the boys repeated his words.

Allison turned to Mr D. "Does that mean Daddy and Uncles are coming back with us? Cause we have to go back, Mommy promised me time to spend with her and Aunties." She said almost pouting.

At the mention of the girls, the boys couldn't help but be curious. "So Aly, how you know all of us in the future." Asked Charlie.

Allison turned away from Mr D and looked at her Uncle. "That's cause whenever me and Auntie Silena go shopping you, Uncle Charlie hold our bags." She paused and looked up and down his face and suddenly Charlie felt self-conscious. "You look different without your face hair." She added thinking about her real Uncle Charlie.

"Face Hair?" Percy questioned looking at his friend and he looked at Allison his eyebrows raised silently asking for more explanation.

Allison giggled as she grabbed the end of a nearby leaf to explain. "Yeah, Daddy. Uncle Charlie has here," She put the end of the leaf on his chin. "And here," She placed the leaf's end underneath his nose which caused him to wiggle it funny when the leaf tickled him, she laughed. "And also here." The leaf basically was covering the area near his mouth.

"So you saying when I'm older I'll have a beard and moustache." Charlie said he looked pleased with the future development and was picturing himself with her description.

Allison looked at her uncle she titled her head. "Noooo, I said you will have face hair." She corrected him making everyone in the room to laugh.

Percy smiled at his future child's personality he softly corrected her. "That is what your uncle meant, a beard is face hair here and here," He pointed to the appropriate places on his face, his daughter looked at him carefully absorbing the new information. "And a moustache is face hair right here." He said; pointing to the space between his nose and his upper lip.

The Goddesses smiled at this father-daughter interaction (Gah it was so, so cute they could hardly wait to see the whole family with each other)

"So how do you know the rest of us?" Asked Charlie.

Allison looked at her Uncles, she pointed at Uncle Charlie. "You give the best piggy back rides, next to Daddy."

She pointed to Uncle Grover. "You and Auntie Juniper sometimes babysit me when Mommy and Daddy go out on a ….tate I think." Allison turned to Chiron. "What's the word for spending time to be mushy with each other?"

"Date, dear." Chiron said amused.

"Right, date." Allison said trying out the new word.

She pointed at her Uncle Chris. "Uncle Chris and I play video games with each other, or sometimes I watch him lose to Auntie Clarisse," She leaned closer to her Daddy's ear. "She always beats him." She whispered, but not quietly enough. There were boats of laugher at this new information.

She looked at Uncle Nico. "Mommy, Daddy and me like to visit you and Auntie Thalia sometimes in the Underworld!"

"Me and Auntie Thalia?" Nico squeaked blushing while Zeus griminiced at the new information.

Allison's eyes grew in excitement. "Hey Auntie Thalia did that too, when I told her!" She pointed out.

When she fulfilled their curiosity she turned to Chiron and Mr D. "When are we going back? Mommy's waiting." She said whining slightly.

Looking at the young girl, Chiron realized that she was getting aggravated of being separated from Annabeth too long for her liking. "Right now, if you let go of your father." Mr D said, looking at the pair.

Allison hands suddenly clung to her Daddy's chest. "I don't wanna leave Daddy behind." She complained. "Or my uncles!" She added giving them her puppy dog face.

Sensing that she was on her way of throwing a temper tantrum, Poseidon quickly provided the situation. "They'll join you at camp, boys go pack your things. Your stay and help is no longer required her. You'll stay at camp as normal so we can work out better living quarters." He ordered.

Percy began to put Allison down on her feet he looked at his future child. "Go with Chiron and Mr D; be a good girl okay." He said, making eye contact and keeping his voice soft.

She looked her daddy in the eye and said. "You're meeting me and Mommy later, right?"

Percy nodded, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that every time she said 'Mommy' she was referring to Annabeth. It frighten him, how badly he wanted it before, now he was horrified at the prospect that he could be asleep right now and he would wake up terribly disappointed. "Yeah, me and your uncles have to pack some stuff but you'll see us soon." He reassured his daughter.

Allison nodded her head in understanding, she looked at her pa-poo though. "Pa-poo are you goanna come with us?" Looking straight at Poseidon; the boys could not miss who that nickname was directed to.

The boys tried to keep their faces straight, Luke placed his hand over his mouth trying to make it appear he was coughing, Nico was trying to keep himself busy with his sword, while the rest were focusing on different parts of the room. All an attempt to hide their laugher, smirks, etc.

Poseidon looked at his granddaughter. "Pa-poo?" He said questioning the term of endearment she picked out for him.

"Daddy told me, to call you that. Or well, he will." Allison explained to her pa-poo he kept making funny faces she almost wanted to copy them.

Percy allowed on breath of laugher to escape his mouth. "Ha, oops sorry." He apologized trying to keep quiet.

Athena laid a hand on Allison's shoulder. "I'm sorry but your pa-poo," Oh yes she was going to have fun teasing him about this for the rest of their lives. "Has to stay here to take care of some grown up things to do."

Allison frowned at her Ma-maw but she understood, "Okay Ma-maw but we can visit later, right?" She asked and this time it was the Gods who tried to stifle their laughter. "Ma-maw?"

"Yeah mommy told me to call you that."

"Like husband like wife." Grover joke earning a punch from Percy. Allison didn't listen but was satisfied when Ma-maw told her yes. She kissed her Daddy on the cheek and told him a 'see you later' and waited until her Pa-poo and Ma-maw to shrink to her size to hug them before walking away with Chiron and Mr D.

Everyone watched their visitor exit the room and waited for them to exit the building, Poseidon looked at his son straight in the eye. "You told my granddaughter to call me pa-poo?"

And with that being said, the boys unleashed their laugher, and all their amusement in the situation be known. Poseidon sat there, with a semi tight expression on his face he would of have admit that the nickname was very funny had it not be bonded with him. He allowed his son's friends and the Gods to have their fun for five minutes before sending them off to their rooms so they could go get their belongings packed.

As the boys walked down the hallways the boys teased Percy about Annabeth and his soon to be future with her. "I wonder what she's going to tell Mommy." Grover mocked , he elbowed Percy in the side joking.

Both Luke and Nico were laughing. "Congratulations Daddy" They said between their laugher, the rest of them could hardly decipher what they were saying to them it sounded like.

"D-Dahahahadddyyyyy! Hahaha!"

"Thanks guys, I hope you look forward to having a house with Thalia; Nico. And carrying Silena's and Allison's shopping bags around; Luke." Percy retorted, he honestly wasn't annoyed with them teasing him because it was their way of showing their happiness for him. But it was starting to get old, besides he had to get to Camp as soon as possible with Annabeth and Allison waiting for him, he really did not want to waste time.

As each guy made their way to their respective dorm room each guy packed what he found necessary for the stay over. A few civilian outfits, their personal gear, and a few personal items depending on their person.

Annabeth was standing at the gate of camp waiting patiently for her daughter to arrival with Chiron and Mr D. She had sent the rest of the girls back to their classes so someone could take notes. She however promised that she would wait, and waiting she was.

Besides it hasn't been so long since they left, really what was an hour or so in the grand scheme of things anyway?

She sighed, by being by herself out here she began to muse on the possible choices or really just choice that Allison's father could be. Annabeth was not stupid (no pun intended), she could put two and two together.

Allison's eye colour was obviously under the influence of her father, furthermore she knew a certain sea love interest of hers had the exact same eye colour. But it was still scary, she couldn't assume that automatically Percy was the father-how horrifying would it be if he wasn't.

And what was she suppose to do, if he was? Annabeth's worrying thoughts continued to dig, and dig a deeper mental hole until;

"Mommy we're back!"

She brushed a golden blonde lock of her hair out of her face, as she watched Allison give her a smile that Annabeth returned. Annabeth opened her arms wide for the little girl as her daughter ran up to those open arms to be carried into a warm embraced.

Annabeth brushed some of her long, blonde hair out of Allison's face and looked her in her sparkling, bright green (his sparkling, bright green eyes she swore) eyes, she smiled "Welcome back. Did you have a nice trip?"

Allison nodded her head enthusiastically. "I got to use my powers two times. And I saw Daddy, and my uncles. And oh! Daddy said he's coming by later!"

_If her father was at Olympus at the moment, than oh my god… it has to be….._

Annabeth nodded, hiding most of her shock from Allison she turned to Chiron and Mr D. "Welcome back. I take it, that the boys will be helping us?" Her arms were still loosely wrapped around her daughter as she talked to the adults.

Mr D nodded his head. "Yes that is correct. Am I correct in assuming that you were here waiting for us to arrive instead of going to class?" He said smirking.

Annabeth blushed but it quickly faded. "Well, I promised." She trailed off.

The adults understood, with Annabeth's personality they were not surprised by this course of action however they would later having to discuss schooling with her and perhaps the other girls as well. "You should head inside," Chiron said, and then he whispered into Annabeth's ear. "I think the little one is tired, a nap would do her some good."

Annabeth nodded her head and gave them an 'I understand' look, they watched the mother-daughter pair walk into the building, they were having a conversation and the last thing they heard was "So you have powers?" from Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at her daughter carefully, there was traces of sweat (most likely from the heat and using her powers), and she had a difficult time keeping her eyes open for longer than five seconds. Without saying anything, she paused in her footsteps she ignored the curious glance from Allison when they stopped. Annabeth went from holding hands with her, to picking her up and carrying her before proceeding to her cabin.

They had fallen into a comfortable, intimate silence for the remainder of the walk, Annabeth sensed that Allison was beginning to fall asleep at her shoulder, she smiled it was adorable "Hey don't fall asleep just yet. I'll give you a bath then you can take a nap." She whispered playfully.

Allison rubbed some sleep away from her eyes. "Okay," she placed her head in the crook of Mommy's neck and watched the passing scenery amused how there was a slight up and down motion. _Well Mommy always did have a little extra in her steps…_

Knowing that Allison was fairly tired Annabeth speed up her walk for the rest of the way, so they arrived at her cabin in no later than five minutes. She opened the door with one hand; skilfully keeping her daughter in the other arm. She made her way to her part of the cabin; in her room she quickly grabbing a fresh set of clothes she took Allison in the bathroom.

She sat Allison on the toilet seat, and placed the new set of clothes on the counter, turning the faucet on she waited for the water to get to the right temperature before plugging the bathtub.

As they waited for the tub to fill at what Annabeth thought was an appropriate depth for Allison, she turned around to face her daughter who seems exhausted with the events that occurred today. "Lift your arms please." Wordlessly her daughter followed instructions and Annabeth took off the mint green dress with the pink bows. Underneath was a necklace she hadn't seen since it was hidden underneath her dress. She tried to take it off but Allison shook her head. They continued this cycle until Allison was bare of all clothing and by the time that happen the tub was at the appropriate level.

She settled Allison in slowly, allowing her to get use to the water's temperature in order not to cause any harm. That was a mistake because as soon as Allison touched the water all her energy was back. _Just like her father..._Realizing she had forgotten the necessary shampoos and soaps, ran into her bedroom and grabbed them. There were a few different bottles of shampoo she opened one individually to get a whiff of each scent.

The first bottle she opened smelled minty, somewhat like peppermint.

The second bottle she opened contained a more tropical scent like the Earth fruit mango, perhaps.

The third bottle she opened smelled very sweet, it was vanilla scented.

"Aly, which one do you prefer?" Annabeth asked moving the bottles in front of her so she could select a bottle.

Allison sniffed all three bottles before selecting the one in the middle she grabbed it and handed it to Mommy. "This one, please."

Annabeth took the bottle from Allison's hands, and motioned the other bathing supplies to move out of the way. Squeezing a dollop of shampoo into her palm she started to work it on Allison's scalp-being careful not to let it run to her eyes.

Allison closed her eyes, she enjoyed the sensation of her Mommy's long fingers massaging her head.

They continued the bath in this familiar and loud manner when Allison started splashing Annabeth everywhere so Annabeth had a bath aswell.

Thirty minutes later, Annabeth was done bathing Allison and herself and instructed her to carefully stand inside the tub, and before her daughter could start shriving from the cold air in contrast to the warm water; Annabeth wrapped her inside a warm, fluffy towel and lifted her out of the tub.

"But mommy! I wanna play in the water!" She wailed holding on to the bathtub. Annabeth smiled. "If you wanna see your Daddy and your Uncles later you gotta have a nap besides you're tired."

"Okay." Allison watched her Mommy pull the drain from the tub, "Mommy I'm cold." She said in a small voice, the towel was nice but she would very much like to be in clothes right now.

Annabeth quickly dried Allison with the towel before putting clothes on her daughter, she dressed her daughter in a pink dress with a purple flower design on the front, and it had long white sleeves where the flower design extended and ended. In order to save time, she blow dried Allison's gorgeous hair making it mostly dry.

Annabeth looked at Allison in adoration, there she was all nice and clean with her eyes curiously looking at her, her face still in babyish form, and her hair becoming wavy and curly at the end just like her own hair when it was drying. _Such a cute baby, she'll grow up to beautiful..._Then she started to notice something. _Mmmmh...Never thought there would be a little girl who had Athena's hair and Poseidon's eyes since they don't like each other... _

She smiled at Allison and asked. "Are you ready for nap time?"

Allison smiled at her Mommy and loudly declared. "More than ready!" She skipped out of the bathroom hearing her mommy giggle behind her.

Annabeth watched her daughter exit the bathroom, before cleaning up when everything was in its rightful place she made her way to her bed. She looked at her daughter lying on the bed, tired but her eyes weren't shut. "I thought you were ready for nap time?"

Allison smiled at Mommy (it's really easy to smile at Mommy) "I was waiting for you." She watched her Mommy smile at her; she scooted over to the left to give Mommy more room. When she was lying down next to her, she gave her mommy a kiss on the cheek and cuddled into her arms. "Sweet dreams Mommy."

"Sweet dreams, my Little Pearl." Annabeth murmured into her daughter's hair, the scent of her daughter's fruity hair was lulling her to sleep. She closed her eyes and missed the radiant smile that Allison gave her.

Allison's heart soared to the skies when she heard the younger version of her Mommy call her by what to her was already a familiar term of endearment. She snuggled closer to Mommy _it really doesn't matter that I'm in the past everyone still is the same…._

Both of them fell asleep in the comfort of each other's warmth.

** **

"So Chiron, is it true that the guys are coming back from Olympus?" Rachel oh-so casually asked.

Mr D had found them talking in the hallways and ordered them to follow him. When Thalia attempted to get more information out of the old satyr they heard a gist of his sentence "bo…s…..min…..er….soon."

And now the rest of the girls followed their mentor outside where they were supposedly waiting for their guys to arrive. The question was left unanswered though, when they could see Nico's BMW come into view. The girls began to feel bubbles of excitement when the car began to a stop.

Their eyes watched it park safely on camp grounds, their eyes watched the door of the BMW open and extend to open, then they watched their dearly beloveds exit the car.

"CHARLIE!" Silena exclaimed as she ran to the open arms of her loving man, she held tight.

Charlie smiled at her, his warm brown eyes looked at her softly. "Heya Silena." He kept his hands around her waist as they walked back to Chiron so the others could exit and reunite with their love ones.

Clarisse, kept her hands in pockets as she hesitantly walked up to when she was comfortably in his personal space. "So I guess you're here on official business right?"

Chris, felt a tad bit awkward but he responded. "Of course I am." His brown hair shined in the sunlight, as he crossed his arms.

"So if that's all you're here for, I guess I should get out of your way." Clarisse said, swiftly turning around an attempt to walk away from him, when she felt a warm hand stop her in her tracks.

Chris almost had the urge to roll his eyes or scream at her stubbornness; couldn't she see how much he actually cared? He pulled her into his chest and hugged from behind. "Official business is not all I am here for..." He said allowing his words to trail off to convey the silent message _I'm here for you too, I'm here for you._

Clarisse smiled at the hidden message and leaned into his hug.

"Hey Luke!" Rachel said, she had run up to her loving boyfriend and laughed when he picked up and twirled her around.

"Hey Rach." Luke said, without much more being said they interlaced fingers to walk back to the others.

Grover stepped out and Juniper hugged him tight. "Hey you!" Grover whispered looking into her eyes. Her breathe hitched. "Hey you." She whispered back.

Thalia and Nico were waiting for the rest of the group to walk back to where they and the teachers were waiting. Both were grinning and happily talking to each other during the wait, neither adult pointed out exactly how close they were in each other's personal space.

Percy looked at the rest of the group, each being paired up; all lost in their surreal bliss. He bit his lower lip in agitation when he saw that Annabeth and Allison were not present in the group. He looked at his friends, it looks like they could be there forever, which he did not want to wait.

He turned to Chiron. "Where are Annabeth and my child?" he asked. His eyes briefly widen in surprise that those words had flown oh _so naturally_ from his mouth.

His mentor looked at him very amused. "I believe they are in Athena's cabin in Annabeth's room taking a nap." He informed him, knowing he could trust the hero. "You may go there to wake them up, and bring them here."

Percy nodded, he didn't waste any more time and left the group to proceed to find his girls. It wasn't until he reached the stairs he realized that he had mentally referred to Annabeth and Allison as _his girls._

Then for the rest of his walk to the Athena cabin, he became nervous did Annabeth know he was the father? What was her reaction? Was she happy? Scared? Horrified?

He opened the door of a room he was familiar with Annabeth's room and stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind him. What would it mean for their current relationship? How would it change? Was it going to change?

He opened the door to see something that made his breath stop. There on her bed was Annabeth and Allison both sound asleep their long hair was intertwining on the large pillows. And Allison was snug in Annabeth's arms.

Percy felt as if suddenly his heart had grown too large for his chest, he stared as such a beautiful picture for a long period allowing it to soak in his mind but burn its imprint in his brain forever.

What he really wanted to know was; were he and Annabeth going to be okay? Were they going to be okay? Would they hold?

He walked slowly to the bed, keeping his steps light willing the two females to stay asleep as long as possible. His gentle eyes looked at Annabeth with such a deep level of care; he removed the glove from his right hand and pushed some ultra, soft honey blonde locks out of her face.

Had he not been a hero a training, Percy imagined that he would of skyrocketed to the ceiling when Annabeth opened her eyes _those beautiful, radiant eyes..._

They held a silent conversation with their eyes each one curious if the other was the parent of the child.

_Are you the….?_

_Yes I am…._

When both of them received the answer they were hoping for, a proverbial weight was lifted off both of their shoulders.

Annabeth smiled at him it wasn't an 'I'm happy to see you' or 'Isn't life grand?' smile it was 'I truly adore the fact you're in my life' smile. He realizes he probably would want to invest in an oxygen tank at the rate he was going. "Hey" She whispered.

It wasn't what she said, but the delivery of what she did say that one whisper contains a full scale of emotion it was filled with: trust, passion, happiness, shock, understanding, but the most important of all love. Being the sensitive artist he was, Percy easily picked out all the emotions in that whisper.

And it was right then, whatever doubts or fears each teenager had about their relationship were utterly erased, vaporized, it was like they were never there. Although neither one of them could predict what would happen, they at least knew….

They would hold.

"Hey"

**Aw I enjoyed typing this chapter very much. By far it was longer than I expected by the words just escape like that.**

**Alright so we know who Lilac's parents are and more importantly THEY know who Lilac's parents are.**

**Wait for me at the next chapter, my loves**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Reasurance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! WHY ARE YOU ALL SHOUTING AT ME? I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! ARRGGGHH!**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written for SO long! I moved to another country so yeah no internet for a while but hope you enjoy his chapter!**

**Enjoy (;**

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, both happy to confirm what they were hoping (gods, _desperately praying for_). They probably could have stayed in this moment forever, however a movement from their future daughter broke their trance as they both looked at her.

Percy turned his eye away from his daughter to Annabeth he whispered "We have to go down, the rest of them are waiting for us."

Annabeth nodded, she gently shook Allison on her small shoulder. "Little Pearl," She cooed "Time to wake up."

Allison snuggled closer to her mommy, too tired to open her eyes. "I don't wanna." She murmured, she thought she heard two different laughs. But her brain was too fuzzy to really tell, or care.

The future parents looked at her with humorous expressions on their faces. Percy decided it was his turn to attempt to wake up the persistent sleeping girl. "Aly, Daddy's here. It's time to wake up now." He said.

"Daddy?" Her sleep induced voice questioned. The fog in covering her senses was still predominant her mind but it began to clear away.

Annabeth, honestly could have thrown herself at Percy right now, it was so unbelievable that this really was their future. And to think last 3 years, she had struggled to confess her feelings for him and now, now well this?

Both parents ran their hands through Allison's long hair. "Yes, Aly. Daddy's here." Annabeth said softly urging their girl to wake up now.

It was both strange and surprising how natural it felt to say and think those words, it was as if somewhere deep down she knew that one day those words would pass through her mouth. (Obviously not right now, but later)

"Daddy's here?" The child questioned, the mental clouds were almost all gone and the light began to strike a chord. Her eyes were still closed and she was still snuggling in mommy's arms but now her eyes struggled to begin fluttering.

Honestly he knew he wasn't ready or prepared to do this, furthermore he knew that she felt the same as him. And even more he knew that she knew that he knew. There was a massive difference from being girlfriend and boyfriend to being parents with each other.

But there was no choice in this matter, both of them would just have to experiment, check and guess their way through this until they could return her back to the future where their future selves would take proper care of their daughter. _Huh, if I think I about it, the me from the future is probably really worried right now._

"Yeah, I'm here." He said, answering the girl's question.

It took some time for that response to make its way to Allison's sleepy mind, it was sent there, it soaked in for a while, and then she had an epiphany so the light bulb was turned on. She sat up and rubbed away the remaining drowsiness from her eyes. "Daddy!" She exclaimed.

Annabeth laughed at her daughter's reaction when she finally decided to wake up, she watched the young girl remove herself from the bed and dive into Percy's arms. There was no more point of worrying about who the possible father's identity because he was right there. Oh so very closely in front of her sharing a smile with _their_ daughter.

She didn't know if she wants to laugh or cry of the bizarreness of their lives right now, just because she had the twins back at home does not mean that she could easily take care of a child _more importantly _their future child.

How does one really learn to become a parent in a matter of moments?

What if, in some horrid way she screwed up her future child before Allison was technically born? What would she do with herself, if that were to happen? Oh dear gods, how would Percy react?

Percy hugged his excited daughter and smiled at her, he looked up at Annabeth because he could _just feel_ the chaotic storm brewing inside her. Their eyes met, and each pair revealed: nervousness, fear, excitement, and their insecurities.

He reached out for Annabeth's hand and gave it a squeeze, when he felt her returning the favour he pulled her off the bed and on to her feet. "Are we going to head downstairs now?" He asked the question was more directed at Annabeth.

But Allison had answered the question instead. "Yup." She skipped ahead of them leading the way.

Neither parent decided to comment on how tightly Annabeth held on to Percy's hand (it oh so _tight_, he's the lifeline, one she without any hesitation would cling on to.) Or the slight trembling in Percy's body (he was shaking all over, he held on as if Annabeth's hand was the only reason he was able to stand)

But both Annabeth and Percy kept their faces neutral showing no evidence of any inner turmoil-they couldn't, not for their daughter, it was now their official duty to remain calm for Allison. Anything less could be a potential disaster.

And the Daughter of Athena and the Son of Poseidon could not imagine what would they do with themselves if they allowed such a thing to happen.

Allison cheerfully hopped down the stairs, her hair bounced following her movements as she continued her entertaining pattern. She looked at her parents behind her; they were holding hands she smiled at the loving gesture. It reassured her to know that time was not a factor in their relationship. "Mommy, Daddy! Hurry up!" She called out to them.

The sound of Allison's call snapped them out of their thoughts. They looked at her simultaneously wearing slightly surprised expressions.

"Coming."

Allison giggled at their ability to be so in sync with each other without trying. She kept a curious gaze on them as they reached closer she grabbed Daddy's hand and continued in their conquest to go down the stairs. And by doing so, she was dragging her parents a bit.

When they made their entrance, Percy began to lead the way to where the group was when he had left them. Keeping his hands intertwined with Annabeth's and Allison's his graceful strides fell in sync with theirs.

If anyone among the group had doubts about Annabeth and Percy or were curious to confirm if Allison's parents to what everyone assumed than they received their answers as the family trio was waltzing towards them.

It was in that moment precisely when they realized how perfect the image was.

Annabeth with her long, light blonde hair with golden caramel streaks and magnificent grey eyes that went so lovely with her radiant complexion she stood tall and straight her long legs taking elegant steps. Capturing the ideal image of what a gentle lady should portray.

Percy with his black, raven hair that had a navy tint to it when capturing the sunlight's rays, piercing emerald green eyes that contrasted against his own gentle personality, his skin was lighter practically a cream or milky colour. Despite that he embodied masculinity his with straight posture, those broad shoulders, his muscular build that stated he was not the type who would easily be defeated, his quiet strides oozed strength and pride. He, without a doubt is a hero ready to serve and protect those dear to him and who needed it.

Allison captured both of these qualities and thus becoming a very balanced and perfect blend of her parents' genetic traits. It was almost unfair to see such a beautiful child, her long blonde hair could be perceived as white when the sunlight was bathing down upon it and as the family approached closer they could see there were streaks of lighter blonde hair almost azure there too. Combined with a pair of her sparkling emerald eyes and a glowing complexion, she had an air of innocence, and freedom about her with every upbeat step she took.

There was suddenly an urge not to cry, or something related to that action everyone who stared felt heavy and light in an odd combination. It was as if they somehow misplaced the ability to breathe but at the same time they felt themselves taking large amounts of air into their lungs.

Silena could hardly bare the anticipating silence when she caught Annabeth's eyes she motioned to Percy next to her and threw a questioning look. Because she and the rest of the girls had no idea if what they assumed was true. And by the way they looked together it would be such a morbid, crying shame if it was not true.

Annabeth understood Silena's questioning gaze and she smiled in return and gave her the barest of nods. Silena allowed a high pitch squeal to escape her mouth she ignored the boys' complaints and the girls' questions. Unable to contain her happiness she launched herself at full speed at Annabeth with open arms.

Annabeth was thankful for Percy's strength as their connected hands urged her to stay upright when Silena's body mass had made impact with her own at full speed. The Daughter of Aphrodite had squeezed her tightly. She placed her free arm around her friend who was delivering excited shrieks into her ear.

"Oh my God! This is sooo incredufabulous! You guys are so picture perfect! The first order of business is to get matching outfits! OOH I should buy them!" Silena ranted, she was forming words at such a speed Percy was utterly amazed that Annabeth was seemingly understanding the Daughter of Aphrodite.

The rest of girls realize to why Silena was joyously shouting in Annabeth's ears while simultaneously squeezing the dear life out of her. Unable to contain their overwhelming positive feelings for their friend they all follow Silena's example.

By the time all five friends were surrounding Annabeth, she had been forced to remove her hand from Percy's so she could embrace them. All of them were giving her their form of cheers and congratulations.

"Way to go Annie! I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it. I'm so going to be your DJ for the future reception party-" Thalia congratulated.

"Congratulations, wow this is fantastic. I told you he was into you years-" Rachel squealed.

"I knew from the very beginning you guys were meant to be with each other!" Juniper laughed.

"Hey guys! Cheers for Annabeth! I'm glad that your future is bright and filled with love!-" Clarisse cheered.

The girls made their happiness verbally known, Annabeth smiled and laughed with the overwhelming sincere joy her friends felt for her. It was good and pleasant to know that she had their love.

The boys gawked at the excited group of teenage girls, Mr D merely pinched the bridge of his nose to wane off a headache, and Percy held Allison with his right hand and looked at the group he smiled at the expression on his girlfriend's face-she was glowing he was thrilled to know he was part of the reason for her happiness.

Allison looked at her aunties swarming Mommy confusingly, they were being very loud but she could tell they were being happy. She looked at her daddy expectantly "Daddy what are they doing?" She asked pointing to the group.

Percy looked at his daughter, than back to the shrieking girls surrounding Annabeth and back to Allison. "They're just being girls, little pearl."He said calling her the pet name Annabeth had branded her earlier in the dorm room. She looked very pleased when she was called that, so he saw no harm in doing the same.

"Oh," Allison said, and then she squinted at her daddy. "Hey I'm a girl too!"

Percy nodded in understanding and sighed in a mixture of teasing and happiness "So one day you'll act like that, when a boy makes you happy." Somewhere in his heart he felt a slight twang he didn't like the idea of Allison dating _it's far too early to be protective of her._

Allison's face distorted as she winkled her nose in disgust. "Eww, no way! Boys have cooties." She retorted, shaking her head rejecting that idea.

_In twenty or so years I'm going to remind her, she said that_ Percy mentally catalogued that retort into his memory. But as of right now he was pleased with that reaction "Oh? Do they?' He asked.

Allison piously nodded her head, her rosy; pouting lips were firm against each other she completely thought that with every fibre of her being.

Percy chuckled at Allison's firm dismiss of the opposite gender. "What about me? Or your uncles? Do we have cooties?" He asked.

Allison's eyes widen in realization she looked at her daddy and her Uncles who were a distance away. "No," she said shaking her head "That's different."

Percy nodded his head accepting the girl's brief explanation although in reality it really wasn't an explanation.

Chiron looked at the youth spread among him, the girls were still celebrating, commemorating Annabeth's future (he had sneaky suspicion that they could keep up their antics for hours), the other boys were stunned by their significant others' reactions (he heard Nico mutter "Girls.." he had half a mind to retort in their defence, Percy and Allison had paused in their journey to walk over here with the rest of them both of them were engaging each other in conversation most likely waiting for Annabeth to be released.

He walked over there, he would offer Annabeth and Percy his congratulations later because they still had business to do and the sun was starting to set. "Girls," He called out in a semi strong tone in order to get their attention. It had worked as they paused in their celebration and looked at him expectantly. "I must ask you to finish your celebration at once for we have business to pursue." He finished.

His tone veiled the words in a quiet almost demanding way; there was no room for argument. And even if there was, it was neither the place nor time to challenge their mentor.

"Yes, Chiron." The girls chorused, the girls slowly released Annabeth from their loving hugs giving her a few more proud looks and smiles before Percy and Allison had joined. Recognizing business was about to start, they made their way back to where everyone else was waiting.

When they were finally at the same location Chiron gave the teenagers a few moments to collect themselves before he proceeded. "Alright ladies as you can see, I have enlisted the assistance of the boys. Their purpose is to serve as body guards for any possible threat towards Annabeth, Percy, Allison and you. Clarisse you will be working with Chris to find a way to return Allison back to her own time that will be your propriety and responsible. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, are the guys staying with us?" Silena inquired making nearly all of the girls blush.

Chiron nodded his head. "Yes, they will be staying in their regular cabins so they will be here to perform their duties but separated from you. At least until we can work out more convenient living accommodations while you are separated." He said, sending them a smile that served more as a warning than anything else.

_He said 'separate' twice._

_He said it twice…_

Mr D decided to pick up where Chiron left off. "You are to dine-among other things, and attend lessons separated from the rest of the students. As far they will know is that you're all currently on a mission-which you are so it's best advise you treat this situation as such. It's imperative that other students do not learn the identity of Allison; we cannot allow this information to be common knowledge."

"Are we clear?" Chiron and Mr D questioned.

The entire group of teenagers nodded their heads, while they realized that Allison was not paying attention to them-rather she was looking around absorbing her surroundings as endearing as it was the adults would have rather have the small girl pay attention-at least they had the attention of the future parents.

"If we're going to be separated from the others, where are we going to eat?" questioned Thalia.

"Furthermore how we continue our lessons while being isolated?" Added Grover.

"For your education, Mr D and I will be covering for the girls. While Zeus has informed me that you will be trained in a way which is based on how you perform on this mission and it will take credit for the work you miss at camp." Chiron answered.

Mr D stared at them. "As for your dining accommodations follow me." He said.

Wordlessly the group follow the big man crossed the campus, then they turned to their left and walked down the hallway afterwards their footsteps led them to a wall. Before anyone could question their location Mr D added a small pressure to the wall and it suddenly became transparent.

It was fairly interesting to see a section of the wall's texture transform into something more related to liquids than solids. Allison curious, reached out for the wall her hand went through the material surrounding her hand felt soft, she pulled back her hand enough for her hand to be in the middle of the wall and she tried to grab it. There was a slight whoosh, as the strange wall slip through fingers, escaping her grasp.

Annabeth and Percy smiled faintly at Allison and her antics with the wall.

"Right this way, ladies and gentlemen." Chiron said ushering the group to pass through the wall.

They carried out her requested and step the through the wall, it was strange it felt as if they walked through a waterfall of some sort expect that that mass was not moving nor was it wet. But as they walked through the wall they witnessed that they had entered a private dining room.

It had a warm colours splashed among the entire room consisting of cream, red, light brown, golden –they felt it was very much like the season autumn in here. And there in the center of room was a dining table large in enough for the entire group, and on the dining table there were plates covered in stainless sliver tops waiting to be opened.

"This room is usually used only by the staff, but given the circumstances we will grant you access to this room." Mr D stated, his words were half heard to the youth he was talking to as they were already seated and opening the lids to reveal food.

He merely stared utterly deadpanned. _The young…._

Chiron and Mr D informed that they needed to leave in order to perform their duties in regards to the camp they ordered that once everyone was done eating they were to find either one of them so the boys could be escorted to their rooms.

Everyone sat at the table in what was very typical of them; each romantic pair owned a small section of the table seated right next to each other with the only exception being the future family, as Allison was seated in between Annabeth and Percy.

On Allison's plate was baked fish with a buttery, cream sauce on it with various types of vegetables. "Here, let me cut that for you." Annabeth said, using her knife and fork to split the fish into small bite size pieces suitable for Allison while also checking for any fish bones that would become a choking hazard.

"Okay mommy, Yay fish!" Allison chirped grabbing everyone's attention before continuing their dinner, she grabbed her fork while mommy was busy with that she would just eat her veggies first she so stabbed the plate and the first thing it picked up was…broccoli. She wrinkled her nose and suddenly her lips refused to budge broccoli was the yuckiest thing ever. But it wasn't good to be picky with food someone else gave you, so she looked at the offensive piece of green on her fork in horror.

Percy, keeping a close eye on his daughter was amused by the expressions she was making at the one piece of broccoli on her fork. It was very clear that she did not like them, but she had enough manners to not verbally complain. He found it ironic seeing as he also disliked the vegetable too, _maybe it's my fault but I don't blame her for agreeing with me on this though._

Being a hero in training, one must always assist those who need regardless of the situation.

"Would you like to trade?" He offered his daughter, showing her his own plate the vegetables on his plate were predominately carrots.

Allison smiled at her daddy, she leaned in closer to whisper into his ear. "Mommy's the only one who likes this stuff, though."

Percy smiled, yep that confirmed his child did not broccoli due to his influence he leaned in and whispered. "Do we eat it, at home?"

She giggled, by the way they were talking it was like as if they were talking about a huge secret Allison replied "Most of the time we convince Mommy not to cook it. We only eat it on her special days."

Percy internally sighed blissfully, the fact he knew he had a future with Annabeth was amazing and it captured his breath every time he thought about it. He smiled again at his daughter. "We can split it, go fifty-fifty I get half the icky broccoli, and you get half of these delicious carrots."

Allison nodded, liking the agreement. They swapped their veggies, by that time Annabeth was done cutting the fish into bite size pieces so she happily began to consume her dinner.

"Percy, would you please pass the juice?" Asked Annabeth, eyeing the pitcher of orange juice that was near his right side.

He in return looked at the pitcher and held out his hand "Here, just pass your glass." He offered. They shared a smile when Annabeth took up that offer and he poured juice into her cup three fourths of the glass, before carefully passing it back to her.

Allison eyed her mommy's glass filled with juice, and watched her take a slip from the glass. The liquid was such an interesting shade of yellow or orange, she tried to recall if back at home she had tasted the drink but no memory came to mind. She grabbed the bottom of her mommy's shirt. "Does it taste good?" She asked staring at her mommy's beverage with a curious gaze.

Annabeth smiled at Allison. "Yes, it does. Would you like to try some?" She asked, holding the glass near her daughter's lips, Allison nodded her head and carefully Annabeth tipped the glass against her small mouth while supporting her head with the other hand so the juice could safely go down Allison's throat. After Allison took a decent slip from her cup, pulled the glass away from her lips. "Did you like it?" She asked

Allison licked any remaining juice off her mouth before nodding her head. She turned to Daddy and pulled his shirt to get his attention, when she did she held out her empty glass towards him and said "Daddy, can I have the juice Mommy's having?"

Percy grinned at her, before reaching out to take her glass "Sure." he said, he looked at the pitcher it seems they were not the only ones to enjoy orange juice for it only had enough for one last glass. He poured the remaining glass into Allison's cup and with gentle care handed it back to her. And he placed the empty pitcher to the side.

"Thanks." Allison replied, and she continued to enjoy her meal.

Percy looked for another pitcher of glass, because half way through his meal he was beginning to feel thirsty, he noted that the pitcher closest to Rachel still had enough for one glass. And he was about to ask for the last glass until, that is when Charlie grabbed it and pour into Silena's glass. He was careful not to let his gaze linger on the now empty pitcher and he was also careful not to show his contempt when he realized that the only other beverage available now was water.

_Well there's nothing wrong with water..._He mused and was about to reach out for the closest pitcher of water but then Annabeth and nudge his side.

Her arm was behind their daughter's back and it was still lingering near his side, "Would you like to share?" She offered, motioning to her own glass of juice. She had been watching Allison and Percy from the corner of her eye while consuming her own meal. She did not miss the way Percy had looked carefully around the table. It wasn't till she witness his slightly disappointed gaze directed at Charlie and Silena did she guess what he wanted.

He smiled at her thoughtfulness and the care he received as he took up her offer. "Sure." He took the glass from her and took a sip before handing it back to her. His eyes watched Annabeth take the glass back, and sip from the exact same place he had placed his lips on the glass. Percy was unable to hide the goofy expression on his face from watching something he felt was an intimate-yet small gesture.

Sure they had shared, drinks before (they done more than just sharing drinks) but it was in this familiar pattern that made him feel euphoric he kept his loving gaze on her for a few more seconds-enjoying the sight of her neatly eating her meal before turning away to continue his own meal.

Clarisse, continued to eat in a somewhat of a fast manner in order to hide her smirk. She was watching her friend closely it was adorable how the three of them fell into what, she felt was a family manner of dinner.

All of them were eating in silence; it was pleasant I'm enjoying your present silence.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's glass on juice, without a word from either party.

He took a sip and returned it to its former place.

Annabeth took another sip from the glass, and sat it down.

Allison traded some broccoli from some of Annabeth's sweet potatoes.

Percy noticed food in the corner of Allison's mouth and proceeded to wipe it off.

Then they shared a smile before continuing their meals.

Allison was soon done with her meal and showed off an empty plate to Annabeth.

Annabeth, in returned smile at her.

She repeated her actions to Percy.

He responded in the same way.

"Clarisse what are staring at?"

Her concentration was broken as she heard her love's voice she smiled at him. "Aren't they adorable together Chris?" She asked, indirectly answering his question.

Chris looked at his friend- it was clear that the future family was enjoying the moment of simplistic bliss he smirked at how either Percy or Annabeth would look at the other when they thought no one was looking. "Yes, well not as much as us." He teased.

The rest of the dinner continued in this light, happy manner.

** **

When dinner was over, they collectively decided it was best to turn in early. However Allison protested against an early bed time stating she didn't get to spend much time with all of her aunties or uncles as an excuse.

The group of teenagers willingly gave into her demands and decided to watch a current kid friendly movie in Annabeth's room. Juniper was currently looking through the available choices and deciding which one was the best choice for this evening while they headed their way to Annabeth's room.

"What kind of movies do you prefer Allison?" Juniper asked, trying to narrow the results down to her future niece's preferences.

Allison was skipping ahead of everyone else, she paused in mid skip and turned around and replied. "Something funny, please."

Nico turned to Juniper as well. "How about something with some action?" He suggested.

Thalia playfully slapped the back of his head. "What part of kid friendly did you forget?" She retorted.

Nico grinned sheepishly. "Well there has to be kid friendly, funny action moves right?"

"I found something suitable." Juniper informed them. She briefly went over the plot with Annabeth and Percy to get their approval. Both listened and deemed her selection to be appropriate and excellent. They complemented her and she in return blushed.

She would of claim them to be such a joyous carefree family if she had not looked closely, there was a certain degree of tightness in their smile, and they constantly were looking at each other and then back at Allison and then each other. Also the way they were holding each other's hand seemed to be too fierce to be simply out of love. Both of them were standing straight and tall, it was in that instance Juniper had realized that Percy was prepared at a second notice to attack or defend while Annabeth was ready to fight if needed.

"How about the girls-including Allison and the guys go up ahead to the room and we'll meet you there?" She asked, giving them an opportunity to talk.

Annabeth and Percy looked at Juniper and both were seriously considering her offer, but at the same time both were reluctant to leave their daughter out of their sight. They looked at each other's eyes trying to come up with a decision.

Juniper was mystified by their silent communication; they used their eyes and body language to hold a conversation. It was remarkable that they knew each other that well to understand what one meant with the look in the other's eyes. And at this point she was too engrossed in fascination to even feel something akin to envy.

Annabeth and Percy turned to Juniper, making their decision telling her that it was a splendid idea. Whatever perils that could face in such a small distance could easily be face by their friends-they had enough trust and faith in their friends to keep each other safe.

Juniper nodded her head and ushered everyone else to move along and get to the room. But not before reassuring Allison that "mommy and daddy" would meet them later. Percy and Annabeth watched the others disappear into the building and when the last of them escaped the eye sight they turned towards each other.

It wasn't awkward.

But where to begin?

"We're parents." Percy bluntly began, internally wincing from his lame beginning but at least it was a start. "Or well, we will be."

Annabeth nodded her head, though she felt nervous she did not divert her eyes from his. "That's correct, one day I'll be a mother and one day you'll be a father." She said.

"There will be a day, where we have a child together." He added.

That was too cryptic for Annabeth's liking. "And are you okay with that?" She asked fidgeting with her fingers.

"More than okay." He smiled, a dreamy sigh escaped his mouth but then he regains his composure because they had to get through this conversation first.

Annabeth felt like she was walking on cloud 9 she smiled at him. "So am I."

With that being said, they embraced each other, indirectly also embracing their future together. They held each other a while both merely happy to be in the other's arms.

Annabeth was glad they voiced their mutual feelings, but now the worried thoughts she had earlier this day were arriving back into her mind, nearly constricting her heart in the process. "I don't know how to be a mother." She quickly said. Allowing her worry, her anxiousness, and her fears be known.

Percy held her tighter, "And I don't know how to be a father." He replied voicing his own worry, anxiousness, and fears. He felt Annabeth's slender arms hold him tighter.

"Nether knows how to be a parent." He continued. "But I know that you'd be a wonderful mother."

"And you'd be a brilliant father. But for the sake of Allison, we have to learn." Annabeth added leaning on his chest.

"We do have to learn, at a fast rate too." Percy agreed.

Their chaotic minds were having the same anxious thoughts.

_What if I do something wrong? What will be the consequence of messing up? What if I'm not good enough? What-_

"And we will." Percy reassured Annabeth; he rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"We will?" Annabeth asked she placed her face in the crook of Percy's neck breathing in his masculine scent-he smelled of the ocean with a hint of vanilla.

Annabeth's breathed in the hollow of his neck and his collarbone spread warmth inside Percy that deliciously burned him and sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes, we'll just go one step at a time until Clarisse and Chris can send her back to the future." He said breathing into her hair.

"What happens if we do something wrong?" Annabeth added. Finally addressing the proverbial pink elephant in the room, both of their stomachs clenched at the thought.

"I trust you." Percy said, after a long pause had filled the air.

Annabeth pulled away from the embrace so she could look at him "What do you mean?" She asked, wanting more elaboration.

"I trust your judgment, I trust you to correct me if I'm doing something what you feel is wrong, I trust you with my life, I trust you to know who I am when I have doubts about myself, I trust you to take care of this." He said, he grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his chest-directly above his heart. "I trust you because you're smart, beautiful, the sunshine of my life and-"

"Because I'm smart?"

Annabeth's eyes watered when she heard him speak such honest-yet romantic words. "Yes and no but because I have faith in you," He replied watching her eyes widen at his words. Then she spoke. "I have faith in your judgment, I have faith in your opinions, I have faith in your ability to protect and save lives, I have faith that you will remind me who I am, should I forget, I have faith you in to take care of this." She grabbed one on his hand and placed it on her neck allowing him to feel her pulse.

They stood there, feeling each other's heartbeats noticing that they were so perfectly in tune and in sync with each other.

Percy leaned his forehead against Annabeth's forehead he looked into her eyes and smiled. "So what's our first step?" He asked, his breath was fluttering against her lips, that action alone made her moisten her lips in anticipation, which led him flutter his eyes catching a glimpse of her soft-looking, rosy, lush lips before he struggled to maintain eye contact with her.

Annabeth felt air headed, as his breath was pressing down against her lips in some form of distraction she licked them to keep her from closing the gap-it wasn't working that much. She urged herself to maintain eye contact with Percy as her eyes continuously continued to leap down and not to stutter when she replied.

"Well everyone is waiting for us so we shou-mff."

The stars were twinkling lavishly, and bright moonlight was showering down and they were the only witnesses to Percy silencing Annabeth.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this! Until the next chapter! Review!**

**Sush123 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- You didn't tell us that because…**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for not updating soon enough. My life had problems and now I'm free since I'm on some sort of vacation. Thanks for all alerts and reviews guys! Really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick does **

**Here's chapter 6!**

_Previously on A Blast From The Past…_

_They stood there, feeling each other's heartbeats noticing that they were so perfectly in tune and in sync with each other._

_Percy leaned his forehead against Annabeth's forehead he looked into her eyes and smiled. "So what's our first step?" He asked, his breath was fluttering against her lips, that action alone made her moisten her lips in anticipation, which led him flutter his eyes catching a glimpse of her soft-looking, rosy, lush lips before he struggled to maintain eye contact with her._

_Annabeth felt air headed, as his breath was pressing down against her lips in some form of distraction she licked them to keep her from closing the gap-it wasn't working that much. She urged herself to maintain eye contact with Percy as her eyes continuously continued to leap down and not to stutter when she replied._

_"Well everyone is waiting for us so we shou-mff."_

_The stars were twinkling lavishly, and bright moonlight was showering down and they were the only witnesses to Percy silencing Annabeth._

**Annabeth's POV**

I took a peek near the corner of my eye to see Allison snuggling into Percy. They look so cute together. I felt a squeeze on my hand. We were holding hands behind Allison's back and it worked out since she decided to stay in her Daddy's lap.

I could hear the girls giggling except Thalia and Clarisse who probably thought giggling were over-rated. I rolled my eyes at their antics and decided to concentrate on the movie. Nico wouldn't shut up about a little bit of violence won't hurt so we ended up watching 'Kung-Fu Panda 2'

I'd never get tired of hearing my daughter's laugh mixed with my boyfriend or future husband. Soon to be husband. I like the sound of that. I'm sure I'm probably have a big goofy grin all over my face.

I looked out of the window to see the sunset. It was beautiful. It captured the most beautiful view of camp. Of course the moment was over when I heard screaming coming from my left.

I looked to see what looked like some sort of tornado around her legs. It was turquoise colour. I got worried and realised that the screaming was coming from Percy. However my daughter looked calm and bolted out of the room muttering something to herself.

I followed her and found her in the lake near Camp. I could see her head bopping up and down in the water and I sighed in relief that she wasn't it any danger. It still didn't make me worried or curious why she was in the water in the middle of the night. I rushed over to edge of the lake and knelt down on my knees.

"Aly what are you doing sweetie?" I asked nicely but worry covered my voice. "Come out of the water."

"Yeah listen to mommy Little Pearl." I heard Percy coo next to me. I felt the other's stares behind me.

"I can't." She answered innocently.

I narrowed my gaze on her as if saying 'Get out of that water missy' instead I opted for the nicer solution. "You can't or you won't?"

"No. I really can't mommy!'

"And why not?"

"Because of this." And with that she flicked something out of the water. A tail. A tail? My daughter's a mermaid! I glared at Percy. "YOU TURNED MY DAUGHTER INTO A MERMAID!"

He put his hands up as in surrender. "I didn't do it!"

"It's not daddy's fault mommy! I haven't mastered my water powers yet! It happens every night when the sunsets!" She said as if it's an everyday thing which it probably was for her.

"What do older us do? Leave you in the sea ALONE?" I was in hysterics now worried for my baby girl. Percy grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb in a small circle to sooth me. It was sorta working.

"Oh. Mommy and Daddy usually take turns to stay with me. That's why we live in a beach house!" She giggled and swam around in circles. "Sometimes I sleep in the bath tub but it's not good for me since I need to swim around and can't breathe properly without the properties of the sea. At least that's what Pa-poo says."

Grover let out a low whistle. "She's smart."

"Gets it from her mother." Percy commented.

"Unfortunately gets this from her father." I hissed back trying to not alarm my daughter in any way that I was unhappy that she had to endure this until she can control her powers. "I'm gonna stay with her tonight. Wanna join me?"

He chuckled and I nudged him. Was he even taking this seriously? "I'll get us some blankets and what not." He ran back and I couldn't help stare at his butt. Thalia threw some sand onto my face and I 'smiled' at her. She 'smiled' back at me.

"We'll head back to bed and see in you in the morning alright Annabeth." Juniper told me and pried everyone from staring at my mermaid daughter who was at the moment doing flips in the air like a sea lion.

"Okay nothing to see here. Stop staring. Go home. See you all tomorrow!" I waved them off and she said their goodbyes. I sat down near the edge of the water and put my feet in the water.

Allison floated towards me and touched my knee. "It's okay mommy. It doesn't happen every night. It'll be okay."

I gave her a smile and hugged the top part of her while her tail stayed in the water. I gently put her back in the water and she pulled me in as well resulting my pants to get wet. She looked at me innocently. "Swim with me mommy!" I let out a giggle and let go of one of her hand so she could swim around me in a circle. Her laugh was so contagious you couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Well isn't this a wonderful sight?" A familiar seaweed brain voiced out his thoughts. I turned and looked at him. He was breath-taking. Even in his t-shirt and khaki shorts, he looked amazing. I couldn't believe he was all mine. I was day-dreaming long enough not to notice him floating in front of me.

"Hey Wise Girl." He pushed my bangs away from my eyes before getting tackled by our energetic daughter.

"DADDY! Will you go swimming with us underwater?" She pleaded and unleashed the puppy dog face. It was so heart-breaking how could anyone say no to her?

"Sure Aly. First I gotta make sure mommy can breathe underwater first." He said or more like joked while holding my hand. I rolled my eyes and dunked him in the water. That's was a bad idea because I was dragged underwater meeting a pair of beautiful, mesmerizing, emerald green eyes. This sorta reminded me of our first underwater kiss which happens a lot lately but I unfortunately had to pull away before the innocents eyes get scarred for life. He pouted and I kissed him on the cheek.

I saw Aly swimming to the bottom of the sea where the seahorses and smaller fishes were residing. She grabbed one and put it in her mouth. Yes I said put it in her mouth. Her puffed out cheeks were puffing in and out. I couldn't resist laughing at her funny state. Percy slowly opened her mouth and the fish _harrumphed_ out of her mouth. She stuck out her tongue at the fish whilst Percy picked her up in his arms shaking his head.

I saw a bunch of sea horses swimming towards us so I made room to let them through. Of course Allison couldn't resist and plopped one in her mouth. Percy was in hysterics watching the movements of the poor sea horses trying to find its way out of her mouth. I gave Allison a stern look before freeing the poor creature. I tapped her nose before swimming up to the surface.

I breathed in the air which I didn't actually need since Percy made a little air bubble around me. I heard Percy and Allison ascend behind me as well. I checked my watch which had to be waterproof. When you have a boyfriend who's the son of Poseidon, you never know when you're gonna get wet. It read 21:15. I frowned. It's way past her bed time. I didn't actually know when her bed time was but I knew after 9 I had to be asleep by then when I was smaller.

"Where do you sleep?" I asked facing her way.

"Umm…" She scrunched up her face. I suppose that was her 'thinking' face. "Daddy usually makes a little water bed for me." I looked up at Percy and raised an eyebrow saying 'can you do it?' He smirked. He would do anything to impress me.

The placed his hands out and slowly rose up. The water followed his movements, water trickling, flowing, and swishing here and there forming a little bed for our angel to sleep in. He pushed it so it was underneath some trees for shade once morning came. She yawned and jumped or plopped onto the water bed. I didn't understand how you could sleep on water but she was already knocked out.

I felt cold arms making their way around my waist. I shivered at his touch. "Let's go to sleep." He gingerly touched the bottom of my eyelids. "You're tired." I nodded and yawned while making my why onto the bed of blankets that he made. I didn't realise he had made it but I was too tired to comprehend what happened next and fell asleep.

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't undated for a while. Busy! Busy! Busy! I'm also working on other stories plus new stories for Twilight. I am a MAJOR TWILIGHT FAN! I WATCHED BREAKING TWICE IN A ROW! ON THE DAY IT WAS RELEASED PLUS THE FIRST ONE AND THE NEXT DAY! EEP!**

**The little review button is calling for you! Click it!**

**Sush123**

**Peacexx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- SERIOUSLY!**

**Hey guys! Haven't updated for a LONG, LONG, LONG TIME! Sorry about that. Busy, busy, busy! So you probably don't want to read about me rambling so…**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on A Blast From The Past…<em>

_The placed his hands out and slowly rose up. The water followed his movements, water trickling, flowing, and swishing here and there forming a little bed for our angel to sleep in. He pushed it so it was underneath some trees for shade once morning came. She yawned and jumped or plopped onto the water bed. I didn't understand how you could sleep on water but she was already knocked out._

_I felt cold arms making their way around my waist. I shivered at his touch. "Let's go to sleep." He gingerly touched the bottom of my eyelids. "You're tired." I nodded and yawned while making my why onto the bed of blankets that he made. I didn't realise he had made it but I was too tired to comprehend what happened next and fell asleep._

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

My brain must be still half asleep because I could see Percy and I taking a vacation at Hawaii but I could hear whispers all around me. Well, option A will NEVER happen so option B it is.

"Sssh! She's waking up!"

I sat up stretched my arms upwards before opening my eyes. Surprise, surprise. My so called friends were taking pictures of me. I gave them a groggy smile before patting around looking for something or rather someone. Immediately I shot up and looked around for him and my daughter. Weird, my daughter. It didn't feel weird at all though. I saw them splashing around with the rest of the guys. I sighed in relief before plopping back down on my 'bed'.

Speaking of bed. BOY! My back was aching like MAD! Thalia chuckled before joining me on the sand. The rest of the girls followed. "Hiya mommy!" She exaggerated mommy by A LOT. I sarcastically gave her a smile before looking around me. The sun looked a little high from… "GEEZ WHAT TIME IS IT?"

They all laughed but Juniper was the one who answered. "A little over 12 so we brought you breakfast." A little OVER 12! I never get up that late. EVER.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" They all cracked up laughing but I sure wasn't.

Clarisse covered up her laugh with her hand before replying. "Your hubby wouldn't let us." They all burst out laughing at the word 'hubby'. I scrunched my nose up at that. Hubby. Now that sounds weird. "Shut up." I muttered nonetheless now wasn't the time for my blood to rush up to my cheeks.

Unfortunately Rachel saw that and squealed. "She's blushing!" I heard the splashing stop and turned to the guys. They were all giving me a smirk including my future-husband. Great. I laid on top of Thalia and huffed loudly. She giggled so I jumped up and marched to the Athena cabin. I heard them cooing at my behaviour but I just mumbled something incoherent that even I couldn't hear myself.

My siblings were looking at me weirdly and I just remembered that none of them knows about my daughter and hopefully nobody else knows that we sleep outside on the beach. I probably look like a wreck; my hair must be a birds nest! I pushed my door open and saw my reflection. I cursed to the deepest pits of Hades and grabbed my hairbrush trying to sort out the birds nest that was on my head.

I heard a tinkling laugh behind me mixed with a deep, throaty laugh. I twisted my legs in a circle and saw them lying on my bed. They were whispering stuff about my hair. How did I know that? Let's just say the little ones aren't always the quietest.

He turned his head my fake glare and he chuckled. I huffed and went into the bathroom to change. While I was brushing my teeth I heard Aly asked Percy a question that made my heart break because she sounded like she was on the brink of crying.

"Daddy is mommy mad?" Her voice was practically quivering. I quickly rinsed and changed my into my clothes trying to hear Percy's answer at the same time.

"Well, little Pearl. Mommy's just not a morning person." He answered and I snorted. I am a morning person. He knows it. I know it. Heck this whole camp knows it. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew it too.

"Silly daddy!" She giggled. "Mommy's a mo-morning person!"

"Oh is she now?" I heard him playfully asked and I bet his fingers are going for the kill. I heard her squeal loudly, laughing and pleading him to stop. I decided to save her and entered the room. I was greeted with silence before being thrown onto the floor. Ouch! That hurts.

"I'm sowwy mommy!" Her eyes brimmed with tears. How could you say anything bad to this little cutie? "It's okay sweetie. I wasn't really mad at you." I glared at the father instead. He was whistling and trying to avoid my glare. He knows I hate my birds nest in the morning. I was pulled away by two tiny hands. "Don't be mad at daddy mommy! He didn't mean it!" I pulled her into a hug and rocked her before mouthing 'This is all your fault!' He smiled and shook his head bringing both us to into a hug.

I laughed lightly into his chest as Allison sat herself in my lap while playing Percy's t-shirt. I know that look. She looked up at me and smile innocently at me. I sighed and asked "What do you want?"

"Can we go swimming?"

"Didn't you just go swimming with Daddy and your Uncles?" Oh no. She pulled the puppy dog face. I tried to look away but the force was too strong! You couldn't look away or say no! "Okay."

She let out a tinkling laugh and dragged both of us out the door. Woah for a little thing she sure is strong! We got a couple of weird looks from the others in the camp but some awws from some girls. They aren't suppose to know who she is! Shoot!

We reached to the beach where the gang were. They were all having lunch. Mmmh…lunch sounds good right about now. My stomach must have agreed with me because the guys looked at me funny. I punched Luke on the arm before setting Aly down on the bench.

"Why do you guys always hit me?" Luke wailed dramatically. I was about to answer but Aly beat me to it.

"Because you're a pushover." I choked on the chicken I was eating. Percy patted my back before whispering to Aly 'Good one'.

"Oooooooh! Looks like you got told by a 5 year old Luke!" Charlie snickered patting Aly on the head. "Good one kid." She pushed his hand away and patted down her hair but it was useless since he messed it up.

"DADDY!" Grover fell off his seat as he belted a good old burp. Allison was crying! Did he just make my daughter cry? I glared at Charlie until he was hiding underneath the table.

"Yeah you better hide!" I growled hugging Allison. She was bawling into my shirt while Percy tried to fix her hair. What? We both looked up and made eye-contact. We switched places so she could cry into him while I fix her hair. I brushed her hair using Selena's hairbrush which she kindly gave. I could feel their stares and I got a little uncomfortable but shook it off.

Percy was consoling her by bribing her with the toys he'd buy for her. I'd say no but she deserves this. We excused ourselves to go swimming and that's when a routine was made for the next 3 weeks.

We'd go swimming every single day. Well they would but I'd stay on the beach reading or studying. The girls would always accompany me while the boys played games with her in the water. The guys would teach her how to play sports which she loved apparently but if her hair had a speck of dirt in it, there was hell to pay from the little Jackson. Little Jackson. That always made me smile. The guys or rather Grover made habit of calling her that. Percy always looked proud when she was called that.

The girls would take turns or rather attack poor little Aly with cute little clothes that they bought for her. Including more toys. Let's just say the Poseidon Cabin is the most cuddliest place in the world!

We also got to her a little better. Found out she's a mixture of both of us. Whenever nobody's attacking her with attention she'd go into a corner of a room and read a book and it isn't just a Little Red Riding Hood book, it was a Jane Austen classic. Yeah…shocked quick a few people. It didn't surprise me at all since she was part me who is part Athena.

If anybody tried to take the book away from her she'd cry. FULL BLAST! The only way to get her away from the book is either bath time or swimming. Mom and Poseidon visit her a lot. Technically they visited her every single day. Yeah, the Athena Cabin was getting a bit crowded with teddy bears.

She was still changing into a mermaid every now and again. It freaks me out sometimes when we're going to bed and I feel something wet and scaly in bed. I shivered at the memory. Chiron wasn't happy when I jump into his arms at 11 o'clock at night. That was a day I'd like to forget.

I made my way to the gang who were having a picnic and decided to have a 'family day' with Allison. I was glad it was a hot day because it's been raining a lot lately. I hugged Percy from behind before sitting next to Clarisse.

"Wh-Wha-What the hell are you wearing?" He half hissed half shouted. I rolled my eyes. He gets a little possessive when I show a little bit of skin. I was wearing a Hard Rock t-shirt with black shorts. So maybe not a little bit of skin but who cares. It's a hot day!

"MY WEDDING DRESS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M WEARING? CLOTHES IDIOT!" I retorted slapping him on the head. He grumbled some stuff while the guys ooed at us. I rolled my eyes giving Allison a kiss on the cheek. "Hey sweetie have you eaten?"

She nodded her head concentrating on something. I followed her eyes to what she was concentrating on. I didn't realise Thalia and her were having a staring competition. I knew Thalia was gonna let her win and I was proved right because Thalia faked that the 'wind' broke her concentration and faked a scowl. I laughed as Allison said that Thalia was getting old. Thalia got 'angry' and tickled her.

"AHH! NO! STOP AUNTIE THALIA! PLEASE! UNCLE! UNCLE!" She pleaded rolling on the grass. I frowned. She was gonna get her white dress dirty. It was gonna stain. What gets rid of grass stains? Wait a minute? Huh…never thought I'd care about what gets rid of grass stains. Weird. I'm a mom who cares about grass stains. Yeah. I'm a mom and I'm proud!

BOOM!

WHAT WAS THAT? We all turned to see 4 figures clouded with smoke. Allison gasped and squealed excitedly? Excitedly? Really? Percy and me stood in front of Aly pulling out our swords. Apparently the others and some other people form the camp got our drift and took out their own swords or weapons.

Percy walked out of the smoke and started coughing. Wait! Percy? I looked closely and rubbed my eyes. In the corner of my eyes I saw Selena doing the same thing. "Does everybody see Percy?" We all nodded. Selena laughed uneasily. "Great. Just checking." Then Allison did something unexpected.

"Aj!" She ran over to the mystery person and Aj I think that's his name swung her around like he hasn't seen her for decades. I didn't understand what was going on but I..I came out of the smoke with 2 other kids hugging Allison. Okay. I rubbed my eyes again and I'm pretty sure I was standing here. Not there.

"OKAY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Grover shouted pointing his horns to our mysterious guests.

The me? Over there had her eyes wide like her eye balls popped out. She turned to Allison and shakily said "Allison what did you do?"

Allison jumped out of Aj's?...arms and ran over to me and Percy. She grabbed our hands and dragged us over to them. "Mommy, Daddy meet my brothers and sisters." Her what now? "Aj, Pally, Pj, Ace meet Mommy and Daddy!" We waved hesitantly at them and they did the same to us.

If they are who I think they are then… Percy took the words right out of my mouth.

"SERIOUSLY?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so how'd you like this chapter? Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Kinda busy ya know. So what do you think? Reviews make me happy and write faster!<strong>

**NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY! PLEASE HELP!**

**Review please! **

**Sush123**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Back off Buddy!**

**Wow! Look at those reviews shooting up! If you guys review like that for every chapter I might upload every single day! Let's see if we can do better today!**

**BTW they're 19 at the moment.**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 8 DEDICATED TO Kiransomers!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on A Blast From The Past…<em>

_Allison jumped out of Aj's?...arms and ran over to me and Percy. She grabbed our hands and dragged us over to them. "Mommy, Daddy meet my brothers and sisters." Her what now? "Aj, Pally, Pj, Ace meet Mommy and Daddy!" We waved hesitantly at them and they did the same to us._

_If they are who I think they are then… Percy took the words right out of my mouth._

"_SERIOUSLY?"_

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I am having an out of body experience right now because I swear there standing in front of me was a carbon copy of me and Percy except younger.

"Je ne parle pas l'anglais!" Carbon Percy or Aj whatever his name has got to be kidding. 'I don't speak English?' is a lame excuse and I heard him speak English.

The other me snorted before slapping her forehead. Yeah…I feel for you sista. Allison decided to cut the tension. "Guys! Don't be wude! Say hi to mommy and daddy!" How could something so innocent make things worse?

"Umm…hi mom. Dad." The smallest boy said giving us a wave. He looked about 10 or 11. He had my eyes and Percy's hair. Oh my god! What do I say back? Apparently Percy thought it'd be best if I spoke since he nudged me quite HARD in the ribs. I glared at him before I politely greeted him back.

Silence.

There it is again. I felt a bit awkward. I mean it was kinda easy with Allison wince she's 5 but their like teenagers. How do we handle a bunch of teenagers?

"Okay so like I have no idea what's going on but why are you guys like younger?" Aj asked kinda rudely as well.

"Oh…I don't know. Maybe well…" I began to fake ponder. "You're in the past."

"Yeesh! Mom is scary in the past!" He whispered to the others. I rolled my eyes because asking. "What are you guys doing here or rather how did you guys get here?"

He laughed nervously and started swinging on his heels. He pushed the other me forward. "You take this one." She growled at him.

"Well this idiot over HERE couldn't wait until dad found a way to find Aly and when he did this IDIOT stole the machine, dragged us long and BAM! Now we're here." That is an interesting story. Too bad they don't know how to get back. I sighed in frustration. He sounds just like his father. Winging it!

"Okay I know you guys have like family problems and all." Thalia intervened pushing her way through the gang. Gang? I looked around and realised Chiron and Mr were here. They must have shooed the crowd off. "But I want to know my niece and nephews names! Let's start with you Percy Junior. What's your name sugar and how old?"

"Err hi Aunt Thalia. I'm Aj and I'm 17." He didn't sound so confident now. I wouldn't be either if Thalia was suddenly all nice to me either. She moved onto the carbon copy of me. "I'm Paloma but my family calls me Pally and I'm 16." Paloma? What an interesting name. I never thought I'd name one of my kids in Spanish. Weird.

"My name's Ace and I'm 13." He was as tall as Thalia's shoulder which meant he was taller than an average 13 year old. He was a mixture of me and Percy. He had blonde hair mixed with brownish-blackish hair colour with a mixture of grey and emerald green eyes. He looks like a heart-breaker to me.

Last but not least was the little guy who was the only one who said hi to us. His grey eyes shone with excitement. His hair looks like it was getting too long for him. A little shaggy too. "Hi! I'm Pj stands for Percy Junior! And I'm 9!" I couldn't help but laugh while the girls cooed at his cuteness.

"See you get 1 and end up with 5!" Luke chuckled patting Percy on the back. "DUDE! You're a family man!" I looked at Percy and he didn't look so good. I held onto his hand and drew circles on his hand with my thumb. Yeah he wasn't the ONLY one freaked out!

"YAY MORE SHOPPING!" Selena and Rachel squealed practically jumping up and down like little girls who just got their favourite dolls back.

"NO!" I jumped when I heard the kids shout. Great! Kids. I have 5 kids. Oh my god! I HAVE 5 KIDS! I'm the mother of 5. Oh god! The Jacksons! The Furious 5! I think I'm gonna faint.

THUD!

Too late Percy beat me to it. I think I need some painkillers really badly because I can only see darkness engulfing me.

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

Whoa.

"Wake up Daddy!"

Allison?

"Aly! Don't wake dad up!"

Who?

"But Pally! He's moving!"

I am? Who the hell was Pally? No.

No way.

It can't be-

I opened my eyes and shut them immediately.

Too late. Breathe Percy. You just saw your daughter. Another daughter. Older daughter. That looks like Annabeth who's the mother of my children. HO-MA-GOD! I got to get outta here! I bolted out of bed and ran towards the door when somebody restrained me from doing so.

The guys plus my two daughters were giving me strange looks. Nico and Luke set me free and I nodded at them. "What are you guys doing here?"

I decided to pretend that I didn't faint in front of everyone and acted cool. I could hear and SEE Charlie snickering behind Grover. I glared at him before turning my attention to my girls. I liked it. My girls. It kinda sounds like a foreign word to other but it's not to me. It actually might be fun to be parents to these 5. "What are you two doing here?"

Allison was about to explain but was interrupted when 3 dishevelled, dredged from top to bottom boys burst into the room looking like somebody ran over their puppy. What I failed to notice was that an angry Annabeth covered with food and paint? With 5 19 year old girls were giggling behind them. I gave the boys the 'what did you do look?' with a stern glare warning them to tell the truth.

They looked at me sheepishly before turning to Aj. Of course. "I'm waiting."

"Well-"

You know when I said it'd be fun being a parent? Well right now it doesn't feel like it.

* * *

><p>Turns out they wanted to do something nice for Annabeth for when she woke up and made her dinner and Aj thought it'd be fun to prank one of his Aunts so he managed to pretend to be me and charmed his way to get paint from the Aphrodite kids. Curse me with my good charms!<p>

Anyway, he set the paint above the door so when one of the girls visited Annabeth, the paint will fall on top of them. Bet he didn't think about the person inside going outside. Big mistake, Annabeth woke up before they could deliver the food and none of the girls had visited her since they were eating dinner themselves with the rest of the camp.

So unfortunately Annabeth was the victim of the prank and coincidentally the boys came back with dinner and one of them tripped over the stairs and all the food came barrelling down onto her clothes. She was mad alright. They apologized after talked to them while Annabeth was changing into different clothes.

A couple of hours later I changed and flopped onto my bed and relaxed for the time being until something came up. My whole cabin was filled with the gang and the kids. I felt something poke me behind my back. It was getting quite annoying actually. I tugged from the side of my bed and surprise surprise it was my calendar that I lost a couple of weeks ago. Annabeth updated everything that was gonna go on for the rest of the year so I was prepared for anything.

I took a glance at today's date and jumped out of bed AGAIN. "GUYS WE'RE LATE FOR THE PARTY!"

"Oh shoot!" Selena cried smoothing down her dress. "I knew I forgot something!"

Clarisse snorted loudly not even bothering to cover it up. "How can you forgot the party when you're wearing a VERY shiny, bright neon pink dress?" She was right. Why didn't I notice that? Selena ignored her comment and shoed everyone out of the room. We all stumbled out into the cold meeting Annabeth half-way there.

I grab her hand and held it tight. I didn't know why but I had a feeling tonight was gonna be a nightmare especially since my grown up daughter wearing something ridiculous like that! Selena and Rachel got to her and that dress made me grit my teeth really hard. I glared at all the boys who were staring at her. I felt a squeezed from Annabeth, I felt calm but not enough when she was getting chatted up by some kid from the Ares cabin.

I stalked over there not caring if anyone was giving me weird looks. I mean come on! She was a carbon copy of Annabeth so they shouldn't be chatting her up! I got closer and heard their conversation.

"So you're single? No?" I was getting closer and I knew how to punch.

"Umm…" She was hesitant. Wait. Does she have a boyfriend? That thought infuriated me even more.

"Come on babe. You told me you weren't Annabeth so are you like a cousin or something?" Oh that's it! HE'S OLD ENOUGH TO BE HER GRANDFATHER! I was about to punch the living daylights out of him when I felt a familiar hand on mine. Annabeth gave me a stern look telling me to back off and gave Allison to me. She had chocolate all around her mouth and was giggling like a hyena. It was too contagious so I laughed as well.

"What are you laughing at Aly?"

"Hehe! Nothing just that Pally dwon't wook so good." I turned around and saw a couple more guys trying to touch her. My eyes narrowed and I stormed over there standing in front of her.

"Percy man! Why do you have a kid?" One of the guys asked probably already intoxicated.

Another one stumbled past him. "Are you like her dad or something?" The guys burst out laughing while stumbling all over the place. I saw red.

"Yes I am and if you touch her again I will make sure to shove-"

"Dad! Allison's here!" I heard Paloma hiss at me. I rolled my eyes and passed Aly to her before giving those guys a piece of my mind when another guy came towards Paloma. "BACK OFF BUDDY!"

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

"BACK OFF BUDDY!"

I heard Percy's voice in the distance. Some saw but looked away and some people didn't hear so it was good when I came to drag them out before a fight will occur. I pulled him by the ear and dragged him into the forest by Zeus's fist.

"What is wrong with you?" I let him go and he furiously rubbed his ear.

"Guys were flirting with her! They're technically older than her." I let out a laugh. He was going into over-protective Daddy mode. That's what I called it when my dad threatened my first boyfriend. He never saw it coming. Didn't see him ever again. "You're LAUGHING?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheeks. "Never saw this coming." He looked confused. I let him be confused. "Come on Daddy. We gotta put the kids to bed." I heard a cough and saw Paloma with Allison in her arms sleeping. Knew I shouldn't have let Grover spoil her with chocolate. She'll wake up later in the night hyper.

She gave Allison to me and us three left him looking confused. Before we left Paloma said;

"By the way. I have a boyfriend. He's Uncle Nico and Aunt T's son." I heard his nostrils flaring. "Okay! Gotta go! See tomorrow! I'm gonna party!" I giggled quietly before making my way back to the Athena Cabin.

Yep. Nico's a dead man.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Awesome that we got to 50 REVIEWS! Hopefully we'll get loads more! So any ideas for the next one? Lovin all the ideas getting thrown at me! Even a simple love it or hate it will do!<strong>

**Sush123**

**OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Parents 101**

**WOAH! LOOK AT ALL THOSE REVIEWS! I just want to say thank you to all my readers who are authors and who are just readers who are reading and reviewing my fan-fic story! This is so exciting! 63 reviews! Yay!**

**Okay so you guys probably want to read so here is CHAPTER 9! OH if you want to ask me any questions about this story or anything feel free to ask! :D**

**AJ – 17**

**Paloma – 16**

**Ace – 13**

**Pj – 9**

**Allison - 5**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on A Blast From The Past…<em>

"_By the way. I have a boyfriend. He's Uncle Nico and Aunt T's son." I heard his nostrils flaring. "Okay! Gotta go! See tomorrow! I'm gonna party!" I giggled quietly before making my way back to the Athena Cabin._

_Yep. Nico's a dead man._

…

**APOV**

I groaned as Juniper rubbed my feet. I've never felt this tired since I've met Percy. Oh, that felt good! My feet were aching and possibly bleeding. I bet that I look horrible and ugly. It's been that way for a week now. Who knew that 5 kids could tire you out? Sure infants and babies but teenagers? I thought they'd listen to me but it's all a game to them. Although now that I know them better I know all their motives but they still surprise us with their little stunts.

I winced when she squeezed too hard and she apologized. I waved her off as Thalia burst through the door, her hair frazzled, clothes out of place with leaves all over her. She blew her hair out of her face and stumbled next to me. I winced as she made contact with me and she moaned.

"Jeez! You can't leave them for one second." She complained. Juniper hit her legs off mine and started putting some sort of ointment on me. "I turned my back on them for one second to get the gears and they 'play' with the weapons. Oh my god your kid is unbelievable!" I chuckled and knew which kid she was talking about.

Aj.

We learnt that his name was Aj Drew Jackson. He was 17 years old going 18. He was another version of Percy except he had my nose and lips and since he was a copy of his father; he also acted like his father. Reckless and disobedient. My mom's words not mine.

I was taking a break since Allison was napping and I found a book about parenting and it said if the youngest is sleeping so should I so I left Percy on 'Daddy duty' while I 'sleep'. Juniper is a miracle worker! Thalia sat up and leaned back on her elbows.

"Hey! Why do you get a massage?" She shoved me off the bed. "It's my turn." Ow. Now my back hurts. I pushed myself off the floor and went to find my family. Yep, I've gotten used to the term 'my family'. Percy was a little too smug when he says 'my family'. Yeah, poor guys never saw it coming when they set foot in Paloma's range of sight or touch. Also he nearly had a heart attack when Paloma told him her boyfriend was the son of his best friend.

Yeah when I said Nico was a dead man, it was technically true since Percy did dig a hole in the ground for him although if Thalia hadn't kicked his butt saying that he was disrespecting her son who I found out was the same age as Aj, he blew up again when he realise his barely legal daughter was going out with an older guy. I snorted at his remark. 1 year older isn't really that bad though.

I stretched my arms and walked towards the beach. I have no idea how many times I've been here but I hope we had a beach house or something so we wouldn't have to walk so far.

I saw the guys minus Charlie C. who was with Clarisse figuring out how the contraption they used work and how to fix it. So far no luck. The technology was advanced for them so they had to study a bit.

I sat down on the sand next to PJ who was playing on Percy's PSP with little Aly sleeping peacefully next to him. I ruffled his hair and he gave me the 'Mom you're embarrassing me!' look. I just smiled and watched the guys entertain Aj and Ace. My eyes immediately found Percy's and I saw a mischievous look in his eye. That's how I know if Aj is up to something. I searched the beach and found Paloma reading a book under a tree not far from me.

I dusted the sand off my trousers and plopped down next to her. She said a quiet 'Hi' before returning to her book. Paloma didn't look like Percy but she had the personality and qualities of a Jackson just like the rest. She may be quiet at times but she can be really fierce if she wants to be. Actually she was kinda mini me. Only 3 years younger.

I looked over to the sunset and smiled. Oh yeah, it's a new day.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Big House, the drinks were on display and there was only 1 Sprite left. My favourite drink. Mine. Nobody else was around so I casually reached over to grab the Sprite when another hand blocked my way. I sent a glare at the owner of the hand but soften up when I saw it was Ace. Unfortunately his favourite drink was Sprite too. What a coincident.<p>

I did what a parent would and let him have the last Sprite. Water it is then. I reached for the water and gulped it down in a second. This is what being in the sea too long does to ya. Percy's fine, it's in his nature but the kids were like fish! Always making their way to the water. If not the water just relaxing on the sand. They constantly have to be near water.

I felt a nudge on my ribs and saw Ace giving me the Sprite motioning an 'open it please' gesture. I gave him a smile and twisted the cap for him. It was kind of stuck and my hand was sort of sticky from the sea. I wiped my hands and covered my hand with my T-shirt so I got get a grip on the cap. Fortunately it finally opened but unfortunately I was soaked. Stupid drinks!

* * *

><p>We were sitting by the sand. <em>We<em> meaning just me. I've had enough of water for months now. I found myself just staring at my family. I smiled. I loved saying my family. It's just so-so…there are no words to describe it actually. I thought it'd be hard taking care of them but I suppose what parents or families wouldn't have problems like these? Actually or rather probably only us but ya know, I find myself happier knowing my future was fine.

Today though was one of those days where they surprise us with something new. Everybody was out here. Thalia and the girls. Grover and the guys. Chiron and Mr D. Even the Gods and Goddesses were here as well. They claim they were just observing which they were but I just had a feeling they were just as curious as we are.

It was just a hot sunny day, cliché I know but it really was a hot sunny day. Everybody was wearing shorts and t-shirts with flip-flops. The whole day the beach was occupied with people but we had our own private section of the beach for the kids, which was good because they can't live without seeing or being in the sea every day.

I was just staring and watching for any signs of trouble or help. I knew they were fine but I couldn't help but worry for them. I mean what mother wouldn't? Though this mother was when her eldest son turned into a shark. My eyes bugged out my eye socket and I'm pretty sure everyone's beside me was as well.

I saw Ace and Pj shout something to him and they both morphed as well. I was shocked to say the least when they transformed into an electric eel? That was kinda cool actually. Anyway…and a…crocodile? Nice. I have no idea why though? I had so many questions in my head. Was that their only transformation or was that one of their transformation they could transform into?

I didn't think it was because of their personalities because I wouldn't have taken Aj as a shark. Monkey yes. Shark no although monkeys aren't sea creatures though. If their animals were to do with their personalities I'm guessing Paloma's would be a-

SPLASH!

Dolphin…

And once again I'm correct. I wonder if Allison had one or was she just in a phase where she sticks to being a mermaid for a while. She didn't change just played in the water chasing after her brothers and sister.

I heard Percy's laugh which was mixed with shock, excitement and proudness. To be honest I'm kinda proud too though a shark?

* * *

><p>Walking into my room after training was easy. Walking into my room with my kids plus Percy not so easy. I set my cross-bow down and slowly took in the scene before me.<p>

"It's mine! Mom gave it to me!"

"NO! It's MINE! You stole it from me!" Ace yelled at Pj who was furious. If it was possible, steam could be made from his ears.

"You're lying!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

And on and on and so forth. It was then Percy stepped in. Percy? I didn't notice he was even in the room. I saw Allison sleeping with a stuffed satyr Grover made. Of course all her Uncles tried to remind her who her favourite Uncle was so my room was a cuddly mayhem!

"Alright enough with your nonsense." He said in a strict but calm tone. They both stop to look at him but not before sticking their tongue at each other. Percy ran his hand down his face and I noticed that he had bags under his eyes but he could survive with a little bit of sea water.

"HE STARTED IT!" They both shouted pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it. I just want the full story."

"Well…"Pj started but Ace interrupted by telling his side of the story. Percy pursed his lips in a tight line and put a hand up to stop their ramblings. "Pj first Ace." Ace harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I was just playing with my…"

I listened to Pj's story about how I gave him my sketch book to draw and now I thought about it, I did give it to Ace as well because that was the only sketch book that I didn't need and promised myself to buy another one. Well that plan fell out of the window.

Anywho, alls well and ends well. Percy told them off. They both say sorry. Perry tells them a solution. Both boys agree reluctantly. The end. Until the next problem…

"MOM! TELL AJ TO STOP POKING ME! OWW! Quit it!" Paloma yelled running into the room with Aj on her tail. Lovely.

Another thing, never expect a finished fight because the next one is around the corner.

* * *

><p>Dinner! Yes! The best part of the day because afterwards they have to fall asleep! I think I might toast to that tonight with a bottle of Sprite. Again only one left so I left it for Ace. I did my thing with the gods and moved on. I plopped down next to Percy who was cutting Ally's veggies. He gave me that adorable smile that made me melt into je-lo! Just don't tell any of the girls that because I'll never live that down. I stuck my tongue at him like the child I am and dugged into my dinner.<p>

I felt somebody watching me and turned to face the starrer. I arched an eyebrow at her. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Move up Annie! Leave some room for me!" Thalia joked as Nico took the seat next to me receiving a glare from Thalia. She was about to complain to Nico how it was her seat when he plopped her onto his lap. She gave him a dark glare making the table chuckle.

"Do you realize my father is right there?"

He shrugged his shoulders at her statement giving Ace his pizza. Ace greedily accepted it since I made the rule 2 pizza's only. They gave me a horrifying look like I said a sin. Okay, I know it was a little harsh but if anyone saw how much they eat, they wouldn't believe that's their 'diet' to keep thin and healthy.

Subconsciously I ended up giving half my plate of vegetables to my other 4 kids who didn't have a single piece of fruit nor vegetable in sight whilst talking to Juniper and Selena. See, I can multi task.

I heard groans emitting from their mouths but one glare from me and silent for the rest of the night. Well not completely silent…

"ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That I can fix! I think…

Up ahead I could see Percy apologizing to a girl from the Aphrodite cabin who had juice all over dress. Great. Just great.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys? SO SORRY TO HAVE KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING! I'm such a bad author but now I can start writing again since it's the summer holiday! :D High five for that? *High fives everyone*<strong>

**Again sorry to have kept you guys waiting. I can update a lot more now so keep reading and reviewing! **

**Ciao! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS ALERT!**

Sorry guys! This story is gonna be postponed for a while since I have my sight set on Twilight Fanfictions! :D I have this new story called Secret Garden and it's awesome!

**Summary of Secret Garden:**

_Two cousins are living in a beautiful mansion, one of them is hysteric and nervous Edward Cullen. He is the president of a Department Store and the grandson of the chairman. And the other is an arrogant top star, Emmett McCarty. Emmett is hoping to produce his 7th Album but things don't go his way. Besides he is being threatened by the top singer Kristen Stewart to reveal scandal with her, so he asked Edward to keep hold of her for a few hours making a renewal of his modelling contract. Edward mistakes stunt woman Bella Swan for Kristen because of the same clothes and he keeps her from going. In the meantime he finds himself astonishingly attracted to her._

I'm currently on the 10th chapter of this story and I'd like to post it soon! I hope you all can wait and forgive me. If you are Twilight fans or not, you are all welcome to read my new story! :D

Have a nice holiday everybody!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10- A connection**

**Hey guys. Yeah, Plan A didn't go too well so I'm back! I read some of the reviews and I thank all of you who enjoys this story. I appreciate those comments. Although the ones who don't, I'm sorry if I'm not up to your level of fanfic story. I'm really trying and I apologize if I got the landscape of the CAMP and gods wrong. Just in my imagination. Again, I apologize and hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm going on holiday for a week so no internet! SUCH A CRUEL LIFE! :S So I hope this chapter will suffice for the whole week until I return. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson **

**AJ – 17**

**Paloma – 16**

**Ace – 13**

**Pj – 9**

**Allison - 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on A Blast From The Past…<strong>

_Subconsciously I ended up giving half my plate of vegetables to my other 4 kids who didn't have a single piece of fruit nor vegetable in sight whilst talking to Juniper and Selena. See, I can multi task. _

_I heard groans emitting from their mouths but one glare from me and silent for the rest of the night. Well not completely silent…_

"_ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That I can fix! I think…_

_Up ahead I could see Percy apologizing to a girl from the Aphrodite cabin who had juice all over dress. Great. Just great._

**PPOV**

I apologize to her several times trying to not upset both Pj and her who were both in tears. The other Aphrodite girls took their sister away muttering about shopping. I quickly crouched down to face a tear-stained faced Pj who was staring at the ground. I picked up his face by his chin before using my thumbs to wipe his tears away as more came out. I pulled him to my chest as he cried out his mistake. He sniffed out 'I'm sorry' and 'It was an accident' and I comforted him the best way I could. I cuddled with him.

He smelt like the sea, fresh and salty with a touch of cinnamon. I raked my hand through his hair lulling him to sleep. He sniffles subsided and I faintly heard an 'Aww!' nearby. I picked him up and made eye contact with Annabeth. She nodded before feeding Allison her dinner.

I walked out of everyone's sight towards my cabin hopefully before the gossip and rumours begin. His snores were blaring in my ears and I chuckled. My laughter quickly subsided when I realised that fatherhood was hard but at the same time it was easy, I suppose. I never really thought about having children. I mean I was barely twenty yet seeing a mini me felt…good.

Discovering what powers they had were incredible. A mixture of mine and Annabeth's. There were no words when I saw them morph into sea creatures. I was proud and quite smug that they were my kids. I asked Pally about that she said that the creatures that they morph into were their favourite animals of the sea and would be the most powerful sea creatures for them to use if they were in danger.

We also found out that the Big Three blessed them making them all the more powerful. Also having Athena as their grandmother included their thirst for knowledge which I blame on her for Aj's behaviour though it was good to have a trouble maker in the house. What Annabeth realized a couple of days ago was that the boys inherited more of me than her and the girls inherited more of her than me. Power wise of course.

And it was true because over the past few weeks that I've known and observed them, Aj, Ace and Pj were always in the water. Whether they were reading, playing video games, experimenting (Which Aj was grounded for) and gods knows what! It was always in the water. They were like me. Water gave them energy, it was like the sea was their life source. That I still haven't figured out.

As for Pally and Ally, they preferred staying indoors. They went through my whole stack of books that I didn't even know existed in my cabin in like 2 days or maybe less. They spoke so poshly? Is that a word? It was like they were speaking from the olden days with proper english.

Paloma was constantly scolding her brothers with their grammar and saying stuff like 'That's not how you pronounce it!' or 'Its do not! Not don't!' or my personal favourite 'You idiots! You have a brain the size of a pea!'

I can recall when Annabeth told me. Millions and millions of times. I felt something hard on my toe causing me to stumble forwards but I caught myself in time before both of us were hurt. I heard a groan emitting from Pj and shushed him. He just twisted his body towards me and grabbed a bunch of my shirt with his tiny little fist. He groaned again and this time it was a feminine groan.

What the-! I took a quick look at my surrounding and saw nothing. Must be my imagination…THERE IT WAS AGAIN! I swear something was coming from over there! I saw the rustling of leaves by the wind whistling around them, I felt myself start to shake although I wasn't the one shaking. The ground was.

A fell onto the floor a covered Pj with my arms and jacket preventing him from breathing in the sand that was blowing into my eyes, nose and mouth. I put his head in the crook of my neck as he snored away during this sand storm. Crazy child. I pressed my shoes into the ground hoping that I was able to create some sort of friction to stop me from toppling over. But it wasn't enough, I could feel myself dropping.

I placed my hand on the floor instantly and waited until the shaking stopped. I couldn't help but take a peek through my fingers and turned my body around so Pj was away from the danger. Furies were rising from the ground, the soil pushing upwards creating space for the furies to exit. I ran to the nearest tree speedily leaving Pj covered and safe from their views.

Once, all of them had risen from the ground I made my entrance and succeeded by killing two of them in one swipe. Unfortunately they rose back to life so I didn't really succeed. 1-Fury 0-Jackson. Let's see if we can change the scoreboards a little!

SWIPE!

BUMPGHH!

WHA-TUSH!

I did a somersault over the dozens of furies I killed and landed gracefully on my feet. Kinda like a cat. Annabeth says I have the grace of a donkey. Eh, she's probably right. As more furies disappeared, twice the numbers grew and I was beginning to be tired. I looked over my shoulder wondering why nobody had heard or come to help me.

I didn't have time to ponder but dunked down just in time as a lightning bolt struck down, loud and hard making me lose my balance and introduced my butt to the floor once more. All the furies subsided their movements and created a pathway from the lightning bolt to me. My eyes swept over to the tree I left Pj under and prayed that they wouldn't know he was there. If they did, they wouldn't touch him.

"SERIOUSLY?" A familiar screeching voice yelled in annoyance. I saw the furies bow their head down in embarrassment. The person stepped out of the light and returned the lightning bolt to the minimal size to fit in their hand. A black pair of sneakers was the first thing visible then came the sweatpants? I think it is sweatpants. With a very huge ermm, belly showing. The shirt was too small for the person obviously since they were wearing a Hawaiian shirt? Okay…A very PINK peace necklace hung around their neck with many other colourful and interesting beads included.

But the face. It was a face I didn't expect. It was a face that gave me nightmares frequently every week. It was the face that I was condemned to see everyday and the face I try to hate. Who is he?

* * *

><p><strong>MWWAHAHAHA! I had to give you guys a quick but short cliff hanger. So who is this mysterious creep? Anybody? I DO! Anyone who does gets a little taste of the next chapter! <strong>

**Love it? Hate it? You decide!**

**Sush123 out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- For the love of GODS!**

**Hey guys. How are you guys? Sorry I haven't updated. Because of my religion I have to fast for a month and it's taken a toll on me since I don't exactly have enough energy every day of the no eating and drinking policy. : - ) Thank you guys for being patient and I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S: Can't blame you guys for not knowing who the mysterious person is. : - D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson **

**AJ – 17**

**Paloma – 16**

**Ace – 13**

**Pj – 9**

**Allison - 5**

**...**

_Previously on A Blast From The Past…_

"_SERIOUSLY?!" A familiar screeching voice yelled in annoyance. I saw the furies bow their head down in embarrassment. The person stepped out of the light and returned the lightning bolt to the minimal size to fit in their hand. A black pair of sneakers was the first thing visible then came the sweatpants? I think it is sweatpants. With a very huge ermm, belly showing. The shirt was too small for the person obviously since they were wearing a Hawaiian shirt? Okay…A very PINK peace necklace hung around their neck with many other colourful and interesting beads included. _

_But the face. It was a face I didn't expect. It was a face that gave me nightmares frequently every week. It was the face that I was condemned to see everyday and the face I try to hate. Who is he?_

Ooops! Shoot! She's gonna kill me if she found out that I called her a he! She's probably gonna threaten me first before attacking me and I couldn't exactly hurt her since she's a girl but if she hears me calling her a girl she'd whip me to ashes before anyone could say 'KELP HEAD'. I gulp and waited until she finished punishing the furies.

"We're sorry mistress! We believed that you were truly in danger!" A fury pleaded furiously, shaking its head as it held onto her sweatpants, jiggling it as if it would change her mind.

She huffed dramatically before rolling her eyes. "Don't call me that! And cut it out! You're embarrassing me! And seriously? Me in danger of Percy Jackson! Hahaha! You make me laugh. I could beat him in a second and he wouldn't even feel any pain throughout the whole thing." She said grinning evilly at me. I took a step back at her words and her grin grew larger. Great, I've just put other ideas in her head. Probably ways to kill me. I shuddered violently at the thought.

She smiled brightly at me which matched her clothing surprisingly which is weird since she's always wearing dark clothes. Kinda goth like. She looked down at her outfit and smiled happily. I blinked twice making sure that I was not dreaming or seeing things. Was she actually smiling? "You like my outfit?" I nodded hesitantly hoping she wouldn't blow up and approve my answer. "I know right! Annie was all like seriously T you're under the influence of pregnancy hormones. And I was like shut up Annie!" As she talked I hadn't noticed that she was standing in front of me.

I gulped and bit the inside of my cheek hoping she didn't hear my gulp since she could smell fear from a mile away. "Now give me a hug KELP HEAD!" I wasn't prepared for this. As soon as she gave me a death grip in her caged like arms I felt myself breathing heavily as something poked me in the stomach. I felt nauseas.

When she pulled away, her smile was replaced with a frown. "You okay Jackson? You don't look too good." I blinked in shock. Was she being nice? I placed a hand on her head the on her cheek. Nope, no fever. She seemed fine except for the huge bulge in her stomach. Wait what?! I panicked! No way!

Thalia was pregnant!

Not good! Not good! Wait, wasn't Thalia eating now? She wasn't pregnant looking like 5 minutes ago. What the-?

"Hey Percy why do you look so tiny?"

I whip my head up to her face. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I mean you used to be like what 6 foot 4 or something now you're…you're…just puny." I rolled my eyes. This was so Thalia. I laughed bitterly humouring here and patted her shoulder.

"Very funny Thalia. Now where is everyone? I know this is a joke!" I looked around waiting for everyone to jump out of the trees but no one came. I gulped loudly and slowly turned back towards Thalia. "H-How?"

She shrugged and grabbed a celery out of the pocket. Celery? She saw me eying the celery and shoved it in my face. "Wh-hant sh-ome?" She asked with her mouth full. Geez, ya know being the daughter of the God of Gods she sure has no table manners. I wiped the spit of my face and heard rustling from the trees.

Instinctively I yield out my sword and pointed it at the rustling noise. Pj stumbled out drunkenly taking too of a big step towards me. I placed my arms in front of him so he'd fall into my arms. Instead something heavy knocked me aside.

"ARGGHHH! MY GOD SON! LET ME LOOK AT YOU!" She screeched too chirpily. I pushed myself up from the sand and looked at her weirdly. Her godson? Something clicked in my head. Like a lightbulb.

I stumbled upwards to stand up and shakily pointed at her. "You're! YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE!" She raised an eyebrow before clapping slowly sarcastically saying;

"Congrats Kelp Head! You won the stupidest award!" She rolled her eyes and started to kiss Pj's face. The poor guy squirmed in her arms trying to get away from her wet lips. He mumbled like a "STOP!" and "YOU'RE EMBARESSING ME!" She giggled before waving at me.

I raised an eyebrow and waved at her back, confused at her behaviour. "Hey Annie!" I turned around and sure enough Annabeth and everyone else from the gang were here including the kids. Everyone was in a state of shock.

Yeah I would be too, I mean it's not every day you see a very colourful and pregnant Thalia. I think Thalia was the most shell-shocked out of all of them. Instead of confusion it was replaced with disgust.

"T-Thalia…err…what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked slowly making her way next to me.

Thal-I mean the future Thalia smiled. It almost blinded me since our Thalia never smiled. "Well if you want the short version…my godchildren had decided to transport themselves in the past so I decided against Percy's orders to search them myself."

"W-Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!" Our Thalia yelled snapping out of her trance. "First, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING? SECOND, WHY ARE YOU FAT? THIRD, I HAVE TO FOLLOW KELP HEAD'S ORDERS IN THE FUTURE?!" I felt a sharp pain on my head.

"Oww!" I whined sticking out my tongue at her. Annabeth hit my ribs hard before taking my hand. I whined internally knowing if I made a scene, she'd make a scene. Then Athena would find out then she'd tattle tale at her 'Daddy' then Zeus will tell dad to tell me to act my age or whatever.

"First, this is the latest addition in 'Mothercare'. Nico agrees with me. Why can't you be more supportive?" The older Thalia growled patting her belly. "Second! I'M FREAKIN PREGNANT WITH OUR 12TH AND FINAL CHILD!" The _our_ was aimed more at Nico who paled quickly than death. Wow. Err… 12 kids. Then she turned towards Charlie. "And I was not amused with the gift for my baby Charlie!" That's ermm…Charlie cleared his throat and tugged on his collar. "And NO! I would never follow Kelp Head's orders. I'm the daughter of Zeus therefore I have more power!"

I felt Annabeth's hand twitch and I knew she wanted to retaliate but decided against it. I squeezed her hand and smiled wryly at her. She was about to smile back when-

"NO WAY! WE'RE ALL IMTAS?!" Grover yelled before high-fiving Charlie. "No way?!"

"What the hell is an IMTAS?" Annabeth asked.

Everyone in the group coughed before Grover answered; "I met Thalia and survived…" He said the last part quietly before getting tackled by the ground by our Thalia.

I turned away from them to ask future Thalia a question when;

"MOM?"

Annabeth instinctively answered when Paloma shook her head in apology. Annabeth looked confused before a coughing noise behind us made an appearance. "What the-?" Juniper muttered.

"ANNABETH! You made it!" The future Thalia shrieked pulling an older and more beautiful Annabeth up. I think I drooled which earned me a slap from the current Annabeth. I moaned and rubbed my probably now sore red cheek.

The older Annabeth jumped up before shouting at the older Thalia. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Thalia mumbled something unintelligently. "YEAH MMHH…MHHH…! I THOUGHT THAT WAS YOUR ANSWER! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? HOW WORRIED NICO WAS? GODS THALIA! YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD! HAVEN'T YOU CONSIDERED HIS FEELINGS? HE'S FREAKING THE FREAK OUT! AND YOUR KIDS ARE HAYWIRE WITHOUT THEIR MOM! YEAH! THAT'S YOU THALIA! YOU'RE A MOTHER TO ELEVEN AND NEARLY TWELVE KIDS! WOMAN UP GIRL! GEEZ! DID JUNI GIVE MORE OF HER PREGNANCY SYRUP BECAUSE ITS REALLY MAKING YOU LOOPY! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?! GEEZ! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK!" The older Thalia shrugged. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT EVERYONE THINKS YOUR MISSING BUT MY KIDS ARE ALSO GONE? HUH? HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE WAY I FEEL? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO BECAUSE THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY THALIA GOES FIRST! AT LEAST ALL OF YOUR KIDS ARE SAFE AT HOME! MINE ARE SOMEWHERE ROAMING IN THE EATH!" Thalia yawned before pointing behind her. "What n-now?" Her face visibly paled. "Uh-oh!"

I saw an angry older versions Nico and me. I think the earth shook a bit. No, it was me. I was falling. I was falling fast. Nope, I was falling on Annabeth. We both landed on the ground hard nearly getting stepped on by the kids.

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

The kids ran towards our older selves and I saw them visibly relax. They were being hugged and kissed by them and I couldn't help but smile. I felt Annabeth's lips on my cheek. I turned just in time to kiss her lips. She smiled into our kiss before pushing my face away playfully.

"EW!" I heard Ali cried.

"TMI MOM AND DAD!" Aj yelled covering his eyes. Annabeth rolled her eyes whilst I glared at him with mine.

"NO WAY! PERCE! Look there's a younger version of us!" The older Nico yelled bouncing up and down.

"NICO! STOP BOUNCING AND GET ME A CHAIR! I'M TIRED!" The older Thalia shouted as Nico conjured a chair made of dead roots from the ground. Our Nico just looked impressed. Then our Thalia snapped her fingers in his face.

"Sorry about their behaviour. Errmm…I'm Percy and this is my wife Annabeth but you probably already knew that." The older version of me said introducing the older Thalia and Nico too. We laughed but stopped when Chiron came. His hoofs clear as day alerting us that he was nearby.

He halted to a stop next to the older me. "Hello Percy. Annabeth. What's going on here?" I wanted to laugh but Annabeth squeezed her hand in mine, quite hard in fact.

The older versions of us looked bewildered at Chiron's question. He then went and addressed everyone else leaving us last. "Percy, Annabeth." He began to start another on how we should be at 'Capture The Flag' but stopped abruptly when he turned at us again. Then faced the older versions of us. He kept this going for a minute or so before somehow realising what was going on.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GODS!"

**SO SORRY I haven't posted in ages! My bad! I recently ironed my arm and it hurts like HELL! It's kinda difficult to write or type if your right handed. **** Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**So any suggestions? I need a little help!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- I See Your True Colours!**

**Hey guys. How are you guys? Sorry I haven't updated. It's been almost a year and I'm terribly sorry! Last year was kind of an important year for me, school and all. It still is important but I didn't want to disappoint all your readers who have waited and I'm SO SORRY! Thank you guys for being patient and I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson **

**AJ – 17**

**Paloma – 16**

**Ace – 13**

**Pj – 9**

**Allison – 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Older APOV<strong>

I was going to kick somebody's ass right now. I swear to gods! My teeth clenched so hard I could feel them chipping slowly. Not really but still! How could my kids be so stupid! They're not suppose to be heard or seen! They could've messed up the future! Who knows what people have heard.

I felt Percy's hand on my shoulder and I wanted to shove my foot up his jackasss ass! Obviously he sensed the tension within my shoulder because the next thing I knew he was on the floor with me straddling him as I beat the living hell out of him.

"I told you not to bring your work home!"

Punch.

"But you didn't-"

Punch.

"-listen and got our daughter sent away!"

Punch.

"Now our past-"

Punch.

"-knows and you're dead!"

He had the nerve to smirk at me.

Punch to the face!

"I SWEAR TO GODS IF ANYBODY HARMED MY BABIES JACKSON, YOU SHOULD START RUNNI-!"

OOft! The familiar scent of death and decay washed over me as Nico dragged me away from my soon to be dead husband! I sent him a glare as Thalia sent me one too. I cocked my head in retaliation as if to say _What's your problem?_

She sniffed dramatically and hugged Percy sobbing hysterically in his arms. Percy however had wide panicky eyes pleading me to get her off him but I smiled sweetly at him as he patted her back awkwardly.

"You two should be together with your kids!" She wailed clutching onto Percy's shirt. "And doing family things! Not hurting each other! It's just so sad that you're getting a divorce!"

"A DIVORCE?" Four different voices in different octaves gave Percy and me a whole different look as if they didn't recognize us. I made eye contact with him and rolled my eyes. _If you don't punch her I will._

His eyes grew wide and placed a sobbing Thalia behind his back. I rolled my eyes internally. Please like I'd hit a pregnant lady. I have more class than that. Nico still had his arms around my waist and I bit his hand to get him off of me. He yelped and jumped around on the spot like a crying baby girl. Jeez you'd think he'd act more mature since he's the father of almost twelve kids.

"It doesn't hurt you cry baby and we're not getting a divorce." I said addressing my clearly upset kids.

PJ our second youngest jumped into my arms as if to prevent me from going anywhere. "I'm not going anywhere baby and if anyone is going it'd be your daddy." I gritted out as he dusted sand of his board shorts which lead to a white t-shirt that covered his happy trail. Gah! Sex on legs I tell ya.

"What's a divorce?" Aly asked innocently, standing next to our younger selves.

"It doesn't matter Little Pearl." Percy bited back in a nicer tone. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

I shook my head. "You're going away for a long time buddy."

He somehow ended up behind me and nuzzled my neck giving me light feathery kisses. "I don't wanna go…" He whined into my shoulder. I sighed, heavily.

"I still don't know what a divorce is!" Aly interjected.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry baby, a divorce is a good thing because you'll get to visit your daddy at a new place."

"Where does daddy go when you get a divorce?"

Both of us answered at the same time.

"In the pits of Hades."

"Nowhere."

Everyone stared at me with uncertain judging eyes, even Chiron is appraising me in a weird way. "I mean the North Pole sweetie."

"Why are you going to the North Pole daddy?"

"I'm not going-"

"Yes. You. Are." I said with wide eyes. I probably looked slightly crazed since he laughed at me.

"What kind of compromise is that letting my kids come visit me in the pits of-the North Pole?"

"A good one because then they don't have to trouble their poor Uncle Nico with twelve kids for a ride to the Underworld. Besides we live in the 21st freakin century. There's Skype down there too." I flipped my hair back.

He gasped sarcastically. I shrugged my shoulders. "I know right! It'll make you super happy!"

"Daddy I want you to be happy. And I also want to know what a divorce is." Somehow Aly had bounded up to us in interest eager to find out what the word _divorce _meant.

I smiled at her. "It's when people go to the North Pole for a business trip. For a long, long, looooooong time." I emphasized on the long. She narrowed her eyes at me and looked at Percy who was hugging Ace.

"It's across the whole wide world baby girl. You don't want your daddy all the way over there do you?"

Her mouth turned downwards and her leg started to tap against the sand, a sign that she was restless. "I'm gonna miss you a lot daddy."

He smiled in triumph in front of me as he hugged her small frame to his chest. Oh no buddy, you're not in the clear yet. "See, I don't want my little girl crying because she doesn't have a dad around. What kind of father would I be?" _The jackass kind._

"A father that would bring her presents from Santa to say sorry for being gone too long." Aly's head shot up so fast I thought her head fell off.

"Santa has presents! Daddy you _have_ to go to the North Pole!" She jumped up and down in glee. "Get a divorce now and don't come back without the present!" _Yes! Leave now to the Underworld and don't come back! You jackASS!_

"See you can go. Aly said so." I smirked as I took hold of Pj and Aly's hand in each of mind. I mouthed _checkmate_ to him and winked.

"You guys make me feel so loved."

"I'd totally give you the love dad but mom's the one that punches so I'm gonna have to side with her on this one." Aj chimed in swiftly passing his father and hiding behind me. That's a good mama's boy. Ace somehow understood what was going on and bounced on towards us. "Sorry dad but mom makes one mean lasagne!"

The tips of Pally's lips threatened to lift up but she shook her head to get rid of this ridiculous act that we're putting up. "You guys suck!" She stuck her tongue out more towards Aj but everything else was clear. She was a daddy's girl. "Don't worry daddy I still love you."

To prove her love, she planted a kiss on his cheek which he happily accepted. She cheekily smiled at me and I playfully narrowed my eyes at her. _Come over here you._

She let out a burst of laughter and ran into my arms as the rest of our nutty family engulfed me in hugs. Percy joined in too because the next thing I know is that our youngest two are in his arms giving him smooches on his cheeks. Kisses on faces were passed out as were groans of _ewws_ filled the air but I was happy because I'm finally reunited with our family but of course nothing good ever happens to us because three things happened.

Chiron, our younger selves and our parents were here with their jaws slacked.

Thalia had another sobfest about our family's union and something about a toilet party.

And 11 kids popped out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>I was kind of worried because Nico's face turned red by himself since I can't do that unless someone's choking me but that's the more gruesome way of turning red. I get red from Percy-never mind...<p>

"Get off me Hunter!"

"Only if Irene gets her legs of my neck Scarlette!"

"It's not my fault! Jake grabbed me first!"

"I'm feeling queasy Kayden!"

"I'm feeling queasy too Hayden!"

"Hurry up the twins are gonna blow Kylie!"

"I'm trying but my legs are stuck Raven!"

"SHUT UP! I'VE GOT A ONE YEAR OLD BABY IN MY HAND AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE HIM!"

Somehow poor little Seth was still surviving in the mountain of his 10 loud mouthed siblings. Well sort off. He was already crying with massive baby tears pouring out that made you want to cuddle him!

"ENOUGH!" Nico shouted, his chest heaving as he pinched his nose. "Untangle yourselves NOW!"

Shortly after their father's outburst, all of them lined up in chronological order. It was a routine those two made when they realised they had too many kids and even the older ones had to comply begrudgingly. I mean I wouldn't want to do that with my siblings because there are a lot of us!

"Sound check!"

"1"

"2"

"3"

And so it begins. I felt sorry for the kiddos. I mean sure Nico's usually a laid back dad and all but he specifically told them to take care of each other whilst he was gone on the mission but apparently they all have their mother's ear and all his rambling fell deaf to all of them. Yikes! This is even worse because there are 11 of them including the younger ones!

"8"

Suddenly there was an abrupt silence. Nico's gaze aimed towards the missing sport where his twin boys Kayden and Hayden should've been but of course they weren't.

"Peek-A-BOO!" Kayden yelled in his ear.

"I-See-YOU!" Hayden squealed in his other ear.

Ouch. Nico visibly tensed but smiled tensely as if he remembered they were only 3 years old. In true Nico Di Angelo fashion, two furies appeared carrying the two to their post without a care in mind.

"Hey!" They yelled, spouting weird toddler nonsense to the poor furies who had their arms restrained around their tiny waists.

"WAAAH!"

Everyone's gaze laid on poor baby Seth who was on the ground on his belly next to the twins and the older ones gulped as if remembering their youngest sibling. Kylie their 8th child at 5 years old with her blue eyes and jet black hair was always the optimist and nervously tried to convince her parents that Seth was fine.

"It's tears of joy daddy!"

"What happened?" Thalia asked finally coming forward to pick up her crying bundle.

"Ashlyn dropped him on the way here!" Hunter their 14 year old 4th child tattle-tailed but with those innocent blue eyes staring at us, anybody would've believed him except Nico and Thalia were already immune to them.

Ashlyn their eldest with brown eyes gasped dramatically as if her brother had committed the worse crime. Though since she was 19, it was more of a _SHUT THE HELL UP _gasp. She walked elegantly towards him and grabbed his chin. "If you're going to tattle on me little _brother_-" She gritted out with a smile. "-tell it right! I was slowly getting myself untangled when Kylie broke free dropping everyone including Seth but when I went to catch him, I missed!"

"Ashlyn!" Thalia reprimanded, "You should've been careful especially with Seth since he's only one!"

"I know I'm sorry." She mumbled, tracing the sand with her feet. It was a trait that all the Di Angelo children carried. The trait to never say sorry except to family and close family friends.

Thalia ran her hand over her face and gave me a look. Her eyes were baggy with her stomach protruding out, she looked so uncomfortable and I just wanted to hug my best friend. Suddenly it wasn't just my family that I had to worry about but Thalia's too.

I gave all 11 of them disappointed looks. Their mother at almost 8 months pregnant was tired and uncomfortable and she chose to save my kids because she's got a good heart underneath all that hatred she radiated. And now she's got to worry about them too. I huffed loudly pushing my bangs away before it landed back into my eye.

So since there was only silence since Nico decided to glare at his kids only. I decided to step up like the good mommy I am.

"Alright people! This is what's going to happen!"

I pointed at the kids.

"You all come with me to the Poseidon cabin and take a bath!"

My kids smiled in happiness but Thalia's did not. Too freakin bad!

I pointed at our younger selves, Chiron and our parents.

"I don't fuc-" Percy coughed and slightly nodded to the under 18s. "Freakin care that you want to know what's going on! I'll with you guys tomorrow!"

Then I lastly pointed and Nico, Thalia and Percy.

"Once you guys are done. We need to have a chat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That was easy to write. I really wanted Thalia's kids to come because that was what I originally intended so I hope you guys will go along with my craziness! Annabeth's got quite the mind hasn't she and she'll keep opening and relax they're not getting a divorce! ; )<strong>

**So what did you guys think?**

**Sush123 out!**


End file.
